Family Tyler 2 The Parallel Universe, the death of Rose Tyler
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Suite de Family Tyler, une autre de mes fanfictions. En 20 chapitres et un prologue une fois de plus. Environ 7 ans après la fin de la première fic; mais si quelques personnages et surtout anecdotes repris, je pense qu'on peut lire les deux individuellement. Celle-ci se passe dans un univers parallèle et va nous offrir deux familles, deux fois plus de plaisir, j'espère.
1. Prologue La fille dans la Cheminée

Prologue : La fille dans la cheminée.

S.S. Madame de Pompadour LIème siècle de l'ère chrétienne humaine.

« La France, c'est une planète différente… »

Une planète qu'il aimait visiter pourtant mais la France de la Révolution était sa France favorite, celle de Madame de Pompadour, il la découvrait encore. Et il l'aurait beaucoup apprécié si la vie-même de la maitresse du roi de France n'avait pas été en danger. Et pourquoi ? Parce que ces mécaniciens d'un vaisseau du LIème siècle croyaient que seul son cerveau pouvait réparer leur vaisseau ? Que cherchaient-ils donc en scannant son cerveau ?

Reinette lui ouvrait son esprit, et il voyait tout ce qu'il avait représenté pour elle depuis son enfance, depuis ses sept ans. Elle n'essayait même pas de le lui cacher. Elle voulait qu'il le voie. Et elle sentait que le Docteur entrait dans sa tête. C'était son âge qu'ils voulaient savoir, comprit vite le Docteur. Mais quelque chose de plus étrange encore le déboussola : Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson venait de lui parler de son enfance solitaire, de l'enfance solitaire d'un petit garçon et non pas d'une petite fille… Et elle l'avait appelé « Docteur ».

Il ne lui avait jamais donné son nom. Et ni Rose, ni Mickey ne l'avaient appelé « Docteur » devant la maitresse de Louis XV. Et voilà que Madame de Pompadour le nommait par son titre et lisait dans son esprit.

« Une porte une fois ouverte peut être traversée dans plusieurs directions Ô Docteur, mon si solitaire Docteur, danse avec moi. »

C'était presque un ordre… Et il voulait lui dire non, il lui disait non. Mais elle répéta sa requête alors que le Docteur lui rappelait qu'il s'agissait de la nuit où elle devait « danser » avec le Roi de France. Mais elle avait lu plus que son enfance solitaire sur Gallifrey dans son esprit. Elle avait vu ce que son nom signifiait, que c'était plus qu'un secret. Et voilà qu'elle lui disait qu'il arrivait un temps où tout petit garçon solitaire doit apprendre à danser.

Que pouvait-il dire à présent que la main de Reinette s'était emparée de la sienne et l'emportait déjà vers la salle de bal de Versailles ? Apprendre à danser… Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, pas maintenant. Pas alors que Rose et Mickey l'attendaient. Mais il était fasciné par Reinette Poisson depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé et il faisait partie de sa vie depuis plus longtemps encore, depuis l'instant où son visage lui était apparu derrière le feu d'une cheminée…

(…)

Ce n'était pas le premier bal où il dansait contrairement à ce qu'avait dû penser Reinette. Mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de se rendre à Versailles au temps du siècle des Lumières. Et si l'art et la science domineraient bien la Cour sous l'impulsion future de la Pompadour, dont il était pour l'instant le cavalier, les seules lumières qu'il voyait à présent étaient celles des chandeliers qui illuminaient la Galerie des Glaces. La cour de France était encore celle, festive, de Louis XIV, l'arrière-grand-père du roi actuel de France.

Le vin coulait aussi à flot. Et la musique entrainait les restes de conscience. Le roi posa immédiatement les yeux sur sa cavalière. Ils s'éloignèrent et le Docteur sentit que l'Histoire reprenait son cours, sans lui. Il regarda de loin le reste de la fête, muet devant la grâce de la future Madame de Pompadour, et inconsciemment jaloux du roi de France.

Il but plusieurs verres de vin et trouva le goût du raisin peu habile à contenter son palet. Heureusement qu'il avait des bananes dans la poche de son pantalon. Après s'être confectionné un banana daiquiri, qu'il se rendit compte plus tard avoir inventé plusieurs siècles trop tôt et qui devint rapidement l'attraction de la fête, et alors que les bonnes vitamines de son fruit favori lui montaient à l'esprit, il regarda un verre de vin qu'il avait laissé à côté de lui, le remua légèrement alors qu'une idée de génie lui venait. Bien plus simple et amusant pour berner ces horloges qu'un canon-extincteur de vaisseau spatial, non ?

(…)

Le déguisement d'un homme saoul et donc inoffensif était parfait pour approcher de ces robots d'horlogerie. Un bandana dans les cheveux et un verre de « vin » à la main, il sortit du TARDIS à la recherche de ses compagnons. Rose allait sûrement le traiter de fou en le voyant ainsi vêtu, mais elle en rirait sûrement ensuite. Et Mickey… Eh bien, Mickey le traiterait de fou également et peut-être qu'il aurait peur et ne voudrait pas continuer de voyager avec eux ?

De toute façon, il avait d'abord pour but d'arrêter ces horloges parlantes avant qu'il n'enlève à Madame de Pompadour son précieux cerveau. Et il devait reconnaitre que c'était bel et bien celui d'un génie. Mais où donc étaient Rose et Mickey ? Et Arthur ?

(…)

Quelques hennissements plus tard, le Docteur reconnut son nouveau compagnon qui se remit à le suivre comme s'il était sa mère. Mais le Docteur ne se retourna pas pour l'arrêter Il marmonna seulement que Rose aurait au moins pu le surveiller même si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le garde plus tard, dans le TARDIS. Mais non, elle avait disparue avec son petit-ami. Disparue… Mais peut-être pas de gré, se dit le Seigneur du Temps. Il avait bien envoyé les deux humains à la poursuite des automates ! Qu'avait-il bien pu leur arriver pendant qu'il dansait ?

(…)

Il les avait trouvés. Les automates étaient encore là, déjà stoppées. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Les deux sièges étaient inclinés et épousaient encore les corps humains de Rose Tyler et Mickey Smith. Mais hormis cette empreinte, seuls les lambeaux de leurs habits et quelques mèches de cheveux témoignaient de leur précédente présence.

Il était arrivé trop tard… Il avait suivi Reinette au bal et avait perdu la seule femme avec qui il aurait voulu s'y rendre jamais. Il avait perdu deux compagnons en une fraction de seconde et il avait perdu Madame de Pompadour en même temps. Même s'il lui sauvait la vie – et il le ferait quoi qu'il en coûte, au moins pour leur mémoire,- s'il ne devait pas revenir, il n'avait aucune raison de le regretter.

Le Seigneur du Temps solitaire s'approcha des vestiges du t-shirt moulant de la jeune femme et les prit entre ses mains. Ils étaient encore chauds et sentaient son odeur, pas celle d'un barbecue, mais bien celle de son parfum. Un parfum qu'il ne retrouverait jamais, un parfum qui persisterait pourtant dans toutes les pièces, ou presque, du TARDIS et qui le hanterait. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il rangeait les précieux lambeaux dans sa poche et que toute sa tristesse née de ce désolant spectacle se muait en une haine incontrôlable. Des cris attirèrent son attention et il siffla pour attirer son fidèle Arthur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait sauté à travers un miroir en se jurant de venger celle qui l'avait bien trop souvent sauvé. Un cri de rage et il avait traversé.


	2. Chapitre 1 le réveil

Chapitre un : Le réveil.

Le Docteur se réveilla en sursaut. Il chassa de son esprit les dernières bribes de son cauchemar – ou plutôt de ses souvenirs de la mort de sa compagne, qui le hantaient depuis trois ans maintenant. Chaque nuit, il les revivait avec la même horreur, la même intensité. Enfin, chaque fois qu'il trouvait le sommeil. Et heureusement, il n'en avait pas besoin…

Le Seigneur du temps, âgé de neuf cent quatre ans et dernier représentant de son espèce, se leva péniblement. Les souvenirs de la veille affluaient lentement à son esprit : il s'était posé sur Terre à Londres… C'était sûrement la raison de ce nouveau cauchemar. Il se réveillait à peine il entendait presque encore depuis l'au-delà des songes les gémissements de douleur de Mickey Smith et de Rose Tyler.

(…)

Rose Tyler se réveillait lentement à son tour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit que ni Alonso ni Gwyneth ne l'avaient réveillée depuis au moins dix bonnes heures. Et elle en avait bien profité. Trop peut-être…

Rose commença à gesticuler sous sa couette et se retourna pour sentir l'espace vide et creusé à côté d'elle : son mari s'était déjà levé. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pu dormir ainsi. Elle allait devoir l'en remercier. Il était sûrement dans la salle de la console ou peut-être dans la cuisine en train de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner ?

Rose Tyler sourit à cette idée puis elle entendit des pas claquer dans le couloir de bois. La jeune femme tourna alors la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et son visage se figea. Il lui sembla reconnaitre un fantôme…

(…)

_Elle_ était là, dans son lit, plus belle et rayonnante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant. Il devait encore rêver… Mais au moins ce n'était plus un cauchemar mais un beau rêve idyllique. Un vrai fantasme même, comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

« Salut, lui-dit-elle d'une voix endormie mais charmante.

- Salut, _Rose_… »

(…)

« Salut, Rose… »

Un instant, le silence tomba dans la chambre à coucher de corail puis ce moment de gêne sembla passer. Rose se leva et détailla le visage de l'homme – ou plutôt de l'extraterrestre – qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne le reconnaissait que trop bien malgré les années. Elle commença par plaisanter sur ce doux visage où les cheveux du Docteur descendaient jusqu'aux tempes, ses yeux chocolat profonds qui plongeaient tout autant dans les siens avec surprise mais aussi délectation :

« Alors ? Dit Rose. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas retrouver ton corps d'avant ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Rose… Répéta-t-il avant de s'avancer vers elle et de toucher son bras dénudé. Tu es vraiment là ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Comment tu peux être de retour ?!

- Oh, fit Rose, on est en plein paradoxe temporel à ce que je vois. Bon et bien ça veut sûrement dire que je me suis trompée de TARDIS. Ça explique la régénération différente en même temps. Je ferais mieux d'y aller… On va s'inquiéter.

- Attends ! Dis-moi ce que tu entends par « paradoxe temporel ». Comment tu peux être là ? C'est complétement impossible !

- Je suis revenue, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avenir et oublie cette rencontre.

- Je ne peux pas. Ça fait trois ans que tu as disparue… »

Encore maintenant, le dire à voix haute lui faisait mal. Rose sourit en l'entendant :

« Trois ans, vraiment ? Alors je vais bientôt revenir. Pour de vrai… Où est Donna ?

- Donna ? _Qui_ est Donna ? Oh, Donna Noble ? La mariée qui a atterri dans le TARDIS ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis son mariage…

- Tu ne voyages pas avec elle ? Demanda Rose surprise. Tu es encore avec Martha ?

- Martha ? Je ne connais pas de Martha. La seule avec qui j'ai voyagé depuis des siècles, c'est toi, Rose ! Et tu es morte…

- Oui… Mais je t'assure que l'avenir sera plus radieux.

- Tu vas rester ? Tu ne vas pas t'estomper comme dans mes rêves ? Demanda le Docteur. Tu es vraiment revenue ?

- Eh bien non. Pas encore pour toi. Je viens de ton futur.

- Je n'ai pas de futur, plus rien… Tu n'es qu'un cauchemar de plus qui vient me hanter, Rose Tyler ! Tu es le fantôme de mon manque d'attention et de vigilance à ton égard sur le Pompadour !

- Non ! Attends, quoi ? Le Pompadour ? Le fantôme ? Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais morte au juste ? _Comment_ je suis morte ?

- Tu es morte avec Mickey, assassinée par ces automates qui n'avaient pas les pièces suffisantes pour réparer leur fichu vaisseau !

- Oh, je vois… Ce n'est donc pas un paradoxe temporel, alors. C'est un univers parallèle. Un nouveau… Ecoute, Docteur, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne suis pas _ta_ Rose Tyler. Je ne suis pas revenue d'entre les morts Je viens d'un univers parallèle où tout ça ne s'est jamais produit. Je me suis trompée de TARDIS… Il faut que je retourne dans le mien au plus vite. Mon Docteur m'attend. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais je n'appartiens pas à ce monde-là. »


	3. Chapitre 2 univers parallèle

**Chapitre deux********:** Univers parallèle.

« Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, tu viens d'un univers parallèle…Répéta le Docteur. »

Son rêve s'effondrait vraiment maintenant et la réalité ramenait en lui cette horrible vérité à laquelle il ne se faisait toujours pas : Rose était morte et elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle était morte par sa faute, il l'avait laissé mourir.

Et le Docteur périssait en lui également à son tour, lentement, depuis trois ans qu'il voyageait seul dans son TARDIS. Trois ans où il avait cherché à enterrer ses souvenirs et ses sentiments. Trois ans d'un échec qu'il ressentait plus aboutissant encore alors que ses yeux détaillaient celle qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un fantôme : Rose n'avait plus dix-neuf ans. Elle devait en avoir bientôt trente Ce n'était plus une adolescente. Et elle était plus belle et ravissante que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de bonheur.

Elle était magnifique. Si loin de l'image cadavérique de ses cauchemars. Mais Rose Tyler était aussi gênée de son erreur et n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer auprès de sa famille, de celui qu'elle appelait son « mari » et des deux autres personnes dont le Docteur ne connaissait pas le nom ou dont il ne se souvenait plus. Son esprit était assez plein de brumes, mais Alonso et Gwyneth ne lui revenaient pas en tête et il ne retint pas leurs noms. Seul le titre de « mari » que donnait Rose à son Docteur de l'univers parallèle capta vraiment l'attention du Seigneur du Temps brisé qu'il était.

Et une jalousie haineuse contre son double au destin plus heureux commença à naitre dans ses cœurs noircis par la douleur.

(…)

Rose Marion Tyler avait quitté la chambre à coucher du Docteur parallèle, une chambre semblable à celle qu'elle partageait avec son mari dans le TARDIS, depuis bientôt dix ans. Le reste du vaisseau spatio-temporel avait toujours cette allure de corail, de minéral mort… La féérie du lieu avait disparue mais Rose Tyler n'y faisait pas attention.

Elle le voyait sans le voir, impatiente de rejoindre sa famille et embarrassée de son erreur. La nuit avait été sombre et elle avait eu l'esprit confus, mais le Docteur devait sûrement s'inquiéter maintenant de ne pas la voir revenir. En plus, c'était à elle de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Où avait-elle posé son sac de courses, d'ailleurs ?

Elle le chercherait plus tard, elle voulait d'abord sortir hors de ce TARDIS et aller rassurer son Docteur.

(…)

« Ah ! Cria Rose en s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait aux bords de la cabine de police. »

Sous ses pieds gigotant dans le vide s'étalait l'immensité de l'espace, froid et terrifiant, qu'aussi beau et imposant. La cabine bleue flottait dans l'espace, seule, loin de toute planète ou de toute lune, seules les étoiles étaient visibles et elles étaient proches. Des étoiles naines, minuscule en comparaison de l'univers mais si grandes devant la panique de Rose Tyler.

La jeune femme cria à nouveau et appela à l'aide le Docteur parallèle.

(…)

« Ah ! Ah ! A l'aide, Docteur ! »

Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita pour aider Rose Tyler à se hisser à l'intérieur de la cabine bleue et referma la porte du TARDIS sur la nébuleuse du Grillon. Les lumières chatoyantes des étoiles naissantes aux multiples couleurs s'effacèrent et Rose Tyler sentit qu'une large obscurité les remplaçait.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle, mais comment on a atterri ici ?

- J'avais lancé la dématérialisation avant que tu ne sois réveillée. Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Se défendit le Docteur.

- D'accord… Tu peux me ramener à Londres, alors ? A la même date et la même heure où l'on était ce serait parfait.

- Je peux…

- Mais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me garder ici, quand même !

- Non ! Mais j'aimerais que tu restes, au moins pour une journée. Je n'ai pas eu de compagnie depuis… La mort de ma Rose Tyler. Je voudrais juste retrouver le goût de voyager, au moins pour une journée. S'il te plait, Rose. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra : il est moi. »

Rose hésita quelques secondes. Elle avait bien envie elle-aussi de prolonger un instant ce paradoxe qui n'en était plus un. Le Dixième Docteur lui manquait. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en l'observant…

« Alors, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord, dit Rose, mais que pour une journée. Ma famille m'attend. »


	4. Chapitre 3 tromperies

**Chapitre trois :** Tromperies.

La pluie quasi-tropicale qu'ils essuyaient depuis de bonnes minutes se transformait en mousson. Et le Docteur avait parlé d'une planète aride ? Quelque chose se tramait là-dessous ! Sûrement un fou qui détraquait la météo sur Siphloris, pensa Rose. Un voyage catastrophe qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures pour renouer avec l'aventure.

(…)

Finalement, il n'y avait pas de fou. C'était une comète déviée naturellement qui avait bouleversé le climat de la planète Siphloris. Une boule de feu géante qu'ils avaient dû détruire pour empêcher un véritable cataclysme, plus important que celui de la disparition des dinosaures et des Siluriens selon le Docteur.

En tout cas, Rose et lui avaient eu à courir comme au bon vieux temps. Courir contre la montre, leur plus grand ennemi, mais aussi contre cette horde de prophètes annonçant une sorte de jugement dernier.

La comète explosait maintenant en un feu d'artifices de lumières dans la haute atmosphère de Siphloris. La nuit était tombée sur ce monde à la rotation plus rapide que celle de la Terre, Rose regardait le spectacle, attendrie. Elle se remémorait leur premier baiser – échangé – entre elle et son mari.

La main du Docteur s'empara de la sienne et Rose Tyler frémit à ce contact. Un contact anciennement familier mais qui la troublait toujours. Elle se pencha vers le double parfait de son ancien amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement et le ballet de leurs langues sembla un instant à Rose plus dangereux que le cataclysme auquel ils venaient d'échapper. Mais elle l'oublia rapidement et répondit ensuite plus passionnément encore au contact pressant des lèvres du Seigneur du Temps.

(…)

Intérieurement, le Docteur jubilait. Elle s'était elle-même jetée dans ses bras. Et il la pressait maintenant contre lui, aspirant dans ce baiser les trois années de deuil que l'univers lui avait infligé. Elles s'effaçaient tout autant que l'inquiétude que Rose ne le repousse en comprenant son plan : la jeune femme lui était déjà entièrement soumise…

Le Seigneur du Temps lâcha les lèvres de la copie de Rose Tyler et, silencieusement, il l'entraina avec lui dans le TARDIS. Rose s'excusa si elle avait réveillé de vieilles blessures. Impassible, le Docteur lui demanda seulement si elle voulait bien rester encore pour la nuit, alors qu'il faisait mine d'avancer péniblement vers la console de contrôle du TARDIS.

Rose Tyler hésita ou sembla hésiter. Elle se décida à attraper le bras du Docteur pour le retenir et l'attira à elle, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle voulait bien, pour une nuit :

« Après tout, ta Rose Tyler est morte avant que tu puisses l'aimer. Et puis, avec un vaisseau spatio-temporel, mon Docteur n'en saura rien. »

Le Seigneur du Temps but ses paroles et s'en délecta : elle l'avait dit ! Ils avaient un TARDIS ! Elle pouvait rester auprès de lui, aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, et son Docteur, son mari, n'en saurait jamais rien ! Le dixième Docteur jeta alors à nouveau ses lèvres sur le visage de Rose puis son cou et il l'entraina vers sa chambre, où le matin-même, elle s'était réveillée auprès de lui, comme s'il avait déjà été son mari.


	5. Chapitre 4 la danse des souvenirs

**Chapitre quatre **: La danse des souvenirs.

Le ballet de leurs langues s'était transformé en un ballet de leurs corps, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et leurs lèvres comme aimantées. La danse de leurs sensations ne faisait que refléter leur insatiable désir de l'autre. Le Seigneur du Temps ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son dernier souvenir d'extase aussi bien rêvée que vécue. En neuf cent ans de sa si longue existence, il n'avait jamais autant désiré le corps d'une femme que celui de Rose Tyler. Et perdus dans cet instant d'euphorie où le désir ne se mêlait plus qu'à la passion la plus naturelle, aucun des deux amants ne se souvenait encore du paradoxe qui avait entrainé ce ballet de leurs corps.

Rose Tyler se disait bien que cette jouissance de son être lui était familière, elle songeait aussi que l'instant était avant tout parfait du fait de l'absence de ses enfants et que cette communion de leurs passions était un fruit exquis mais défendu… Mais pourtant, la jeune femme se noyait dans son désir charnel, caressant la jeune barbe de son amant en se rappelant le visage doux et imberbe de la dernière régénération de son époux. Elle se sentait rajeunir de dix ans en ne faisant plus qu'un avec le corps du Docteur, comme avant.

Elle se sentait au paradis, sur un nuage de tendresse et d'amour dans ses bras. Quand elle s'endormit, elle revit une dernière fois qui avait été son amant…

(…)

Le Docteur embrassa sa compagne sur le front puis se leva. Il avait osé le faire. Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là, pas à une seule nuit. Il aimait Rose, de tous ses cœurs, de tout son être, de toute sa chair, de tout son désir d'homme. Elle le faisait se sentir « homme », elle le faisait se sentir humain, elle le faisait se sentir bon, elle le faisait se sentir _bien_… Et il aimait le contact de sa peau, son parfum,… Il en avait _besoin_. S'il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie, il _devait_ garder cette Rose Tyler près de lui. Et il était prêt à tout pour s'en assurer…

(…)

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit sur un petit matin, dont le soleil encore aux aurores éblouit d'abord Rose Tyler. La jeune femme dépassa ensuite le seuil de la cabine de police et le Docteur referma discrètement derrière elle la porte de son vaisseau.

« On n'est pas à Londres, dit Rose, on est à Cardiff ! Le TARDIS doit faire le plein ou tu t'es juste encore trompé de destination ?

- On doit faire le plein, la coupa le Seigneur du Temps, en attendant, si on allait rendre visite à Jack et à son équipe ?

- Ils ne seront pas étonnés de me voir ? Je suis censée être morte, non ?

- Jack n'en sait rien. Et c'est juste en attendant. »

Rose trouva que le Docteur essayait de se justifier mais le suivit jusqu'à la boutique de Ianto. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un Hub désert. Rose Tyler songea qu'ils allaient sûrement faire demi-tour, mais au lieu de cela, le Docteur suggéra qu'ils les attendent et lui proposa d'aller s'assoir dans la salle de réunion panoramique qui dominait le centre de contrôle de l'unité de Torchwood Trois.

Il demanda ensuite à Rose si elle voulait boire un verre d'eau ou une tasse de thé. Sentant son estomac gargouiller, la jeune femme proposa plutôt de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner. Mais le Docteur ne l'écouta pas : il sortait déjà de la pièce où il l'avait installée et se dirigeait vers une sorte de coffre-fort.

Il l'ouvrit sans mal avec son tournevis sonique et commença à en fouiller le contenu. Derrière lui, Rose, qui l'avait suivi plus par curiosité que par inquiétude, lui demanda en plaisantant si c'était là qu'il pensait trouver des sachets de thé.

Au son de sa voix, le Docteur sursauta. Il finit par attraper ce qu'il cherchait et se retourna vers Rose. Il lui sourit malsainement et lui répondit :

« Pas tout à fait, non. On boit plus du café que du thé, ici…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Demanda Rose en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle reconnut comme une pilule d'amnésie. Tu veux m'oublier ?

- Pas vraiment… »

Rose frémit, mais de peur cette fois. La voix du Docteur en était presque devenue menaçante. Et elle ne voyait que trop bien où il voulait en venir… Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle avait son mari, son fils, sa fille, sa vie ! Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne lui avait appartenu que pour une nuit, une nuit de trop.

« Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle, pense à mon mari. Je croyais qu'il était toi.

- Il n'est pas _moi_, Rose ! Il n'a pas souffert de ta mort, _tu_ ne l'as pas détruit en l'abandonnant !

- Arrête ! Et puis ces pilules ne font oublier que la veille…

- Oh, mais pas après un petit coup de sonique… Tu m'as bien dit que ça faisait dix ans que tu étais « revenue », non ? »

Rose frémit à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-elle dû lui parler de l'univers parallèle où elle avait déjà été retenue loin de son Docteur par le passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû lui parler de leur famille, de leur mariage avec autant d'enthousiasme ?

Le son du tournevis sonique brisa un instant les tympans de la jeune femme puis elle se sentit paralysée, non plus par la seule peur mais aussi par le son que produisait l'outil sonique du Docteur. Le Docteur pointa l'appareil sur la pilule qu'il tenait dans sa main et ensuite, le bruit cessa. Mais il cessa comme les pensées de Rose Tyler. Et c'est dans un état second, proche de l'asphyxie, qu'elle sentit que le Docteur – le Gallifréen brisé qui ne méritait plus ce nom à ses yeux – lui faisait avaler la pilule modifiée soniquement_. De_ _force_… Elle n'avait de toute façon plus aucun moyen de lui résister.

Et alors que la pilule lui effaçait les souvenirs de ces dix merveilleuses dernières années, Rose Marion Tyler s'effondra sur le sol devant le regard triste mais rassuré du Seigneur du Temps. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme qui semblait à présent plongée dans un profond coma.


	6. Chapitre 5 amnésie

**Chapitre cinq :** Amnésie.

Son mal de crâne fut la première chose que Rose décela en se réveillant ce matin-là. Elle avait sûrement dû se cogner, peut-être dans son sommeil. La seconde chose, ce fut l'absence inexpliquée d'un fœtus de sept mois et du ventre rond qui l'accompagnait. Quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit dans son sommeil… Ou alors était-elle, là, en train de rêver ? C'était bien le Docteur qu'elle voyait devant elle, dans la commissure de la porte ? Comment c'était donc possible ?

En tournant sa tête vers le reste de la pièce, Rose reconnut l'ancienne chambre qu'elle avait habitée dans le TARDIS. Cette même chambre où ils avaient conçus cet enfant qu'elle portait. Et elle y était de retour, dans sa chambre, dans le TARDIS… Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit là ?

Le Docteur l'avait-il ramené ? Et avait-elle perdu son bébé dans le transfert ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle donc de rien ? La veille n'avait pourtant pas été une journée extraordinaire ! Depuis que Pete l'avait obligée à prendre un congé prénatal, Rose Tyler passait tout son temps libre, c'est-à-dire tout son temps, à sillonner les magasins de bébés avec sa mère, enceinte de cinq mois et demie. Et la veille, Jackie et sa fille avaient acheté les futurs berceaux de leurs bébés. Un moment de complicité comme n'en avait jamais imaginé Rose Tyler…

Mais, allongée dans son vieux lit du TARDIS, Rose sentait que cette journée semblait loin, très loin…

« Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment je suis revenue ici ?

- Rose ! Tu es réveillée ! S'exclama le Docteur avant de continuer plus sombrement. Je l'ignore à vrai dire. Je t'ai trouvé évanouie dans le TARDIS. Tu délirais… Alors, je t'ai ramenée dans ton lit. Tu vas mieux ?

- Hum… J'ai mal à la tête. Dit Rose en se levant. Et j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir un trou noir dans le cerveau. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures… Mais j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi tu délirais, et apparemment tu as perdue dix ans de tes souvenirs.

- Dix ans ? S'étrangla Rose. C'est impossible ! Comment aurait-on pu me faire ça ? Qui aurait pu ?

- Oh, il y a beaucoup de moyens… Et ça peut même être toi, si tu as vécu des choses trop horribles durant ces années, tu as peut-être voulu les oublier ?

- Jamais ! »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, c'était un mystère, et il était uniquement ravi que sa Rose Tyler lui soit rendue. Rose, elle, se demandait surtout ce qui était arrivé à son bébé. Etait-il mort ? Avec sa famille ? Coincé dans l'univers parallèle, ou de retour avec elle ? Seul, enlevé, blessé ?

Hier encore, pour elle, en tout cas, il était encore bien au chaud, protégé et nourri par son corps de femme enceinte. Mais c'était il y a dix ans,... Un bien trop long laps de temps.

« Les souvenirs vont me revenir ? Demanda Rose.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu peux rester ici. Tu es là chez toi. »

Rose hocha seulement la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pourtant pas. Elle ne savait pas encore dire quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Chez le Docteur… Il devrait s'inquiéter aussi pour leur enfant. Il avait bien lu dans ses yeux que c'était le sien, le _leur_. Et il semblait pourtant désintéressé de son sort. Quel père aurait-il fait si Alonso l'avait accompagné !

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Hum, je ne dirais rien contre un en-cas, c'est certain. »

Rose suivit le Docteur hors de sa chambre. Les couloirs de bois lui étaient familiers et elle sentait qu'elle était revenue à sa place, mais il y a avait un vide en elle qui lui soufflait le contraire.

(…)

Le garde-manger du Docteur ressemblait plus à une bananeraie. Rose s'en étonna d'abord parce qu'elle avait eu l'image en tête un court instant d'une vraie chambre froide pleine à craquer de… Bâtonnets de poisson !

D'où lui était-on donc venu cette vision de toutes ces boites dérivant dans l'espace et s'agglutinant dans une immense décharge ?

« Tu veux quoi pour ton petit-déjeuner ? Lui demanda le Docteur. »

Ah ? Parce qu'elle avait le choix ? Se demanda Rose. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilités. Et puis, elle-même carburait aussi au fruit depuis un certain temps. Même si c'était principalement aux fraises. Elle s'en était même d'ailleurs étonnée : elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende…

« Alors ?

- Euh… Eh bien, je vais suivre ton régime de bananes, je crois. »

Le Docteur cueillit deux fruits déjà bien mûrs et proposa d'en faire des soufflés. Avec une machine spéciale, bien sûr. Ils furent prêts en quelques minutes à peine et Rose et le Docteur s'attablèrent devant leur petit-déjeuner.

« Ah ! Ils sont super bons ces soufflés, dit Rose, ça fait du bien de retrouver ce régime de bananes. C'est quand même bien meilleur que des bâtonnets de poisson à la crème anglaise ! »

Le Docteur la regarda bizarrement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette remarque des plus surprenantes. Mais il croyait bien le deviner. Elle luttait. Rose luttait pour revenir. Il devait l'éloigner du TARDIS où elle avait tant de ses souvenirs.

(…)

Rose ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venaient ces flashs, ni qui étaient ces petits garçons blonds et bruns dont les visages se superposaient dans son esprit. Mais ça devait certainement être lié à son amnésie.

« Où est-ce que l'on est, là, au fait, Docteur ? Où est-ce que je me suis matérialisée ?

- On est à Cardiff. Et oui, c'est possible que tu aies été ramenée par la faille….

- La faille ? Celle qui alimente le TARDIS ? Celle qu'avait refermée Gwyneth ? Demanda Rose avant qu'un nouveau flash ne lui montre dans sa tête un petit bébé aux yeux bleus et à côté d'elle un homme qui triturait nerveusement son nœud-papillon. »

Le Docteur opina puis débarrassa leur table. Le flash de Rose durait encore et elle s'entendit, elle entendit sa voix, prononcer le nom de « Gwyneth » C'était sûrement le prénom du bébé, de sa fille. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé « Alonso », tantôt ?

Et avec tous ces flashs, de ce qu'elle savait être ses souvenirs, pouvait-elle encore dire qu'elle était atteinte d'amnésie ? Sa vie lui revenait, ces dix dernières années… Bribes par bribes, morceaux par morceaux, instant après instant…

Et plus la mémoire lui revenait par ces flash-back sans cohésion, plus Rose Tyler sentait qu'elle n'était définitivement pas à sa place, ici. Quelque chose clochait et elle devait découvrir quoi. Elle devait savoir ce qui avait provoqué son « amnésie ». Ce n'était pas sa vie, Rose Tyler, en était désormais convaincue.

Un instant passa encore avant que le flash ne disparaisse. Et juste avant que son souvenir ne s'estompe, il lui sembla qu'elle avait pris la main de cet étranger aux drôles de bretelles et au nœud-papillon d'un autre temps,… Elle lui avait serré la main et l'avait appelé « Docteur ».


	7. Chapitre 6 artifices

**Chapitre six : **Artifices.

Dans la salle de la console, le Docteur s'affairait auprès des commandes du TARDIS, tapant sur ces misérables innocentes avec un marteau. Rose s'assit dans le fauteuil et revit un instant en flash-back leur première nuit d'amour…

Elle le regarda ensuite se démener, confortablement installée. Quand le Seigneur du Temps cria enfin victoire et que le TARDIS commença à se dématérialiser, Rose Tyler se leva et enlaça son petit-ami, en lui demandant dans un chuchotis où est-ce qu'ils les emmenaient cette fois.

Le Docteur lui répondit que c'était une surprise puis il commença un long monologue sur une histoire de dauphins au large d'une barrière de corail aussi grande que l'Afrique sur Terre et qui serait le repaire de grands mammifères marins d'Octalus.

(…)

Le monde de la planète ne disait rien à Rose. Et elle ne fut pas vraiment déçue de sa « surprise ». Les eaux profondes où le TARDIS s'était matérialisé étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles, mais les nombreux poissons multicolores qui nageaient en bans autour de la barrière de corail illuminaient cette obscurité, et ils rappelèrent à Rose l'une des nuits les plus magiques de sa vie…

« C'est vraiment très beau, Docteur. Dit-elle de l'émetteur de son scaphandre. Mais il fait froid dans ses eaux, si on rentrait au TARDIS ?

- Vas-y Je te suis. »

(…)

Après quelques brasses, Rose Tyler ouvrit la porte de bois bleu et enleva son scaphandre avant de la ranger dans la penderie. Le Docteur venait d'arriver et s'il avait déjà enlevé sa propre combinaison, il était encore trempé. Un nouveau flash revint à l'esprit de Rose : ce même Docteur, les cheveux et le visage trempé par une pluie diluvienne, qui désignait une météorite dans le ciel. Il lui sembla étrangement que ce souvenir était plus récent. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle était donc revenue auprès du Docteur pour ensuite l'oublier ? Et lui-même s'en souvenait-il ? Elle devait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire !

(…)

Le Docteur s'était rapproché d'elle et avait déjà ses cheveux plus secs. Rose lui prit la main et se colla contre lui. L'odeur salée de ses cheveux n'était pas désagréable et Rose en huma le parfum avant de susurrer à l'oreille de son amant d'une voix coquine de lui faire voir leur « plus beau feu d'artifice ».

Devant l'air surpris et non feint du Gallifréen, Rose sut que ses craintes se révélaient vraies : Lui-aussi avait oublié, et même leur « feu d'artifice », leur code rien qu'à eux…

Rose Tyler décida alors de tout faire pour en ramener la mémoire au Docteur. Et elle savait par où commencer : Chloé Weber et les dessins de l'Isolus.

(…)

Faire se matérialiser le TARDIS à Londres, en Juillet 2012, le jour de la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques d'été, ne fut pas difficile contrairement à ce que Rose avait escompté. Est-ce que ce n'était pas censé être un paradoxe temporel de revenir ici ?

Comme la première fois, Rose vit les affiches d'enlèvement. Elles étaient nombreuses mais Rose Tyler ne prit pas la peine de s'y intéresser. Ils n'avaient pas d'enquête à mener Rose Tyler connaissait déjà les responsables. Et elle savait où les trouver…

(…)

Chloé dessinait encore. Seule. Dans sa chambre, _isolée_. Sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait pourtant que c'était sa fille qui faisait disparaitre tous ces enfants. Et elle devait la protéger. C'était son bébé et elle n'avait sûrement aucune idée du mal qu'elle faisait.

Quand une jeune femme blonde se présenta comme une sorte d'assistante sociale et pédopsychologue artistique – Cynthia Weber n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de cette spécialité… - la jeune mère accepta de la laisser entrer. Elle serait certainement la dernière chance de Chloé. Et si les policiers découvraient le lien de Chloé et ses dessins avec ces disparitions d'enfants, elle ne serait certainement pas seulement arrêtée et mise en prison, mais aussi testée voire disséquée.

Cette « Rose Tyler » était donc bien sa dernière chance…

(…)

Rose voyait bien que le temps passait et que le Docteur ne venait pas. Chloé avait déjà commencé à dessiner un immense globe que l'Isolus la faisait colorier à une vitesse surhumaine.

Les gradins du stade olympique figuraient déjà sur un dessin mais il n'y avait aucune trace de celui où devait être dessinés le Docteur et le TARDIS… Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient parfaits : ils dataient de mois d'un an. Rose Tyler appela l'Isolus par son nom, puis elle lui promit de l'aider à rentrer chez lui, auprès de sa famille. Elle savait que le temps était compté pour cela. Pour l'Isolus et pour la Terre…

(…)

Rose retrouva le Docteur devant la maison des Weber et elle emprunta son tournevis sonique pour faire exploser le bitume à ses pieds. Rose se baissa et récupéra la capsule de l'Isolus. Elle ignora les cris des agents municipaux puis posa le vaisseau contre son cœur, en ramenant d'abord à son esprit les visages d'Alonso et Gwyneth. Rose pensa ensuite à sa mère, à son père et à Tony. Elle se rappela le premier visage qu'elle avait connu du Docteur, revit en flash leur premier baiser et leur première nuit avec l'autre qui l'avait remplacé. En quelques secondes, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées défilèrent derrière ses yeux clos. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et la flamme était encore loin…

Rose songea à prendre la main du Docteur à côté d'elle, puis elle repensa à l'homme au nœud-papillon. Elle détailla son visage anguleux et ses yeux verts émeraude, elle sentit l'instant d'une microseconde le contact de sa peau et entendit le battement de ses cœurs.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et Rose porta le vaisseau à ses lèvres en murmurant simplement « Docteur ».


	8. Chapitre 7 la quête

**Chapitre sept : **La quête.

L'Isolus libre et les habitants de la Terre sains et saufs, Rose se souvint du père que Chloé avait dessiné dans son placard. Elle courut à la porte de la maison et conseilla de nouveau à Cynthia de chanter une chanson pour apaiser Chloé.

Alors qu'elles fredonnaient la comptine d'une souris verte, Rose se revit à chanter cette même comptine à deux enfants d'environ cinq ou six ans. Le premier était brun aux yeux noisette et à la peau mat tandis que l'autre était blonde ou châtain très clair et elle avait des yeux verts.

Ils portaient des pyjamas avec des planètes : la Terre pour le garçon et ce que Rose Tyler reconnut comme étant Gallifrey pour la fille.

Le flash-back s'évanouit et Rose tapa du poing contre le mur de la maison des Weber en criant « Assez ! ».

Elle n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant Ce n'était _ni _son monde, _ni_ sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pu rêver ces instants, elle n'avait pas pu rêver cette famille qu'elle savait être la sienne. Elle n'avait pas simplement perdu dix ans de souvenirs, elle avait perdu bien plus : une part de qui elle était. Et elle devait maintenant trouver par où commencer sa quête de vérité.

(…)

De retour dans le TARDIS, Rose regarda le Docteur préparer une nouvelle dématérialisation de leur vaisseau spatio-temporel. La jeune femme restait debout, immobile, et son visage était tout pâle. Elle s'était comportée étrangement depuis son réveil et le Docteur avait peur que ce ne soit à cause de ses souvenirs qui lui manquaient, ou pire qui lui revenaient.

Une fois le TARDIS entré dans le vortex du temps, le Gallifréen observa sa compagne toujours immobile.

« Ca va, Rose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, dit la jeune femme, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis au fait. Cette amnésie, ces troubles, ces flashs,… Je ne sais plus où tout ça me mène, Docteur.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui suggéra le Seigneur du Temps, tu dois en avoir besoin après ces épreuves…

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Tu viens avec moi ou tu bricoles encore ton TARDIS ?

- Vas-y seule, une bonne sieste ou une tasse de thé devraient te faire du bien. »

Rose opina et descendit l'escalier à sa droite pour rejoindre le salon de thé anglais du TARDIS. La jeune Londonienne se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré et se servit du thé. Elle ferma les yeux et il lui sembla entendre des éclats de rire Communicatifs puisqu'elle rit aussi.

Les deux fauteuils vides, devant elle, ne l'étaient plus et deux femmes partageaient un plateau de gâteaux secs, une tasse de thé à la main. L'une des deux femmes semblait avoir son âge et avait la peau sombre et des chevaux noirs. Elle se tourna vers Rose et cria quelque chose à « Mickey ».

Rose Tyler rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. C'était donc bien un nouveau flash-back, une absence même, d'après la tiédeur de son thé… Et elle en avait de plus en plus longs. Martha Jones Smith, la femme de Mickey, était sûrement à même de les aider le Docteur et elle, et à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

(…)

Le Docteur avait décidé à son tour d'aller faire une sieste et il espérait sûrement qu'elle l'y rejoigne. Mais Rose voulait d'abord aller voir Martha et Mickey. Eux sauraient l'aider, ils la connaissaient.

Rose Tyler matérialisa le TARDIS devant la maison des Smith et sortit, après avoir laissé un mot au Seigneur du Temps. Elle frappa à la porte de la maison et un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lui ouvrit. C'était le matin de bonne heure à Londres et il était encore habillé de son pyjama. Rose pensa à un ami et demanda à parler à Martha. La jeune médecin fraichement diplômée sortit à son tour sur le seuil quand son mari l'appela.

Jamais Martha n'avait vu la femme devant elle de sa vie et elle ne connaissait pas non plus de « Mickey Smith ». Pourtant, l'étrangère insistait et parlait aussi d'un docteur imaginaire, capable de voyager dans le temps. Martha Van Hansdeng soupira en se demandant de quel asile cette femme pouvait bien sortir. La cardiologue sortit son téléphone portable et commença à composer le numéro de son hôpital.

(…)

Rose comprit que Martha ne la croyait pas, pire : qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Et Rose Tyler se demandait maintenant ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Elle repensa alors à l'autre femme de son dernier flash-back, Sarah-Jane Smith… Si Martha ne la reconnaissait pas, Sarah-Jane serait certainement aussi dans ce cas. Mais ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer, pensa Rose. Surtout que Sarah n'habitait pas très loin de chez Martha Smith, elle n'aurait pas besoin de prendre le TARDIS.

(…)

Sur Banerman Road, la maison de Sarah-Jane Smith semblait aussi familière à Rose que celle de Martha. La voiture de Sarah était garée dans l'allée et était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Peu confiante pourtant, Rose Tyler s'avança vers la porte et sonna. Prête à s'en aller si Sarah ne la reconnaissait pas elle non plus.

Sarah lui ouvrit rapidement et directement. Elle n'avait pas non plus changé et contrairement à Martha Jones, elle reconnut la jeune femme et l'appela par son prénom, étonnée de la voir malgré tout. Mais en voyagent dans le temps et l'espace, on pouvait facilement étonner les gens à qui l'on rendait visite, songea Rose.

« Rose ! S'exclama Sarah-Jane. Le Docteur ne t'accompagne pas ?

- Non, il est dans le TARDIS. Oh je suis si soulagée, Sarah, que tu me reconnaisses, toi ! Martha n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais, et il y a tellement d'autres trucs bizarres qui m'arrivent depuis ce matin, raconta Rose en entrant dans la maison. »

Sarah-Jane Smith la regardait bizarrement. Elle se souvenait de Rose mais comment avait-elle su où elle habitait si le Docteur n'était pas avec elle ? Et qui était cette « Martha » ?

« Je t'en prie, marmonna la journaliste, tu veux une tasse de thé ?

- Je veux bien, Sarah.

- Sarah-Jane, la corrigea l'ancienne compagne du Docteur.

- Si tu préfères… Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? Martha n'avait même aucune idée de qui était Mickey, pas seulement de qui j'étais, moi, ou le Docteur. Ca encore ça aurait été le fruit possible d'un de nos ennemis. Mais oublier Mickey aussi, ça parait quand même fou. Pourquoi on s'en prendrait à eux ?

- Mickey ? Demanda Sarah-Jane. C'est le prénom de ton petit-ami, non ?

- Ex. Depuis longtemps… Enfin, tu étais à son mariage avec Martha, Sarah !

- Son mariage avec Martha ? Donc Martha, c'est sa femme ? Il t'a quitté pour elle ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne me crois pas non plus, alors… »

Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider la compagne du Docteur. Une jeune fille descendit des escaliers, les interrompant. Sarah-Jane se tourna vers Rani et lui présenta son invitée comme « l'une des nombreuses assistantes du Docteur ». Rose lança un regard noir à Sarah-Jane. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle s'était faite à leur relation depuis les années. Et puis, elle aurait dû passer à autre chose depuis. Mais non, elle la jalousait encore de toute évidence.

« Je ne suis pas son assistante ! S'énerva Rose Tyler. Pourquoi tu continues de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée, mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir voyagé avec lui, et si, nous sommes ses assistants, rien de plus. Mais tu l'avais quand même accepté la dernière fois, je t'avais expliqué et tu l'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Attends, quoi ? La dernière fois ? Quand c'était ? Parce que le dernier souvenir que j'ai de nous, c'était dans le TARDIS pendant une Tea-pary.

- Une Tea-party ? Dans le TARDIS ? Où tu as inventé ça ? A moins que tu ne viennes du futur, enfin que tu ne parles d'une Sarah-Jane du futur…

- C'est possible… Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pour Martha, elle était déjà mariée et elle faisait l'âge qu'elle devrait avoir à l'époque que j'ai rentrée dans le TARDIS. Mais donc, la dernière fois pour toi, c'était quand ? La Cascade de Méduse ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Non, c'était un lycée de la banlieue de Londres. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré aucun de vous trois avant. Je n'avais pas vu le Docteur depuis des décennies.

- Le lycée des * ? S'étrangla Rose. »

Voilà pourquoi elle ne se souvenait donc pas d'elle comme de la grande amie que Rose était devenue. Et qu'elle ne la voyait que comme une assistante du Docteur parmi d'autres… Donc, ce n'était pas seulement Martha, ce n'était pas seulement Chloé Weber, elle avait raison de penser que quelque chose clochait depuis son réveil. C'était comme si le temps avait été effacé, comme si tous ses souvenirs depuis un point-donné avaient été altérés ou que le cours des choses avait été changé. Et Rose était perdue dans ce monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait maintenant plus.

Le flash-back de cet après-midi entre amies dans le TARDIS revint à l'esprit de Rose, plus précis et plus détaillé. Martha Jones Smith et Sarah-Jane Smith bavardaient toujours et deux bambins, l'une brune à la peau noire et l'autre blonde à la peau blanche, couraient à quatre-pattes derrière leurs fauteuils. Un jeune adolescent apparut dans le champ de vision de Rose Tyler Il attrapa le premier des deux bébés et l'autre se mit à marcher vers Rose, qui prit la petite fille dans ses bras en riant. Le garçon soupira de soulagement et Sarah-Jane posa sa main libre sur son épaule et la tapota doucement…

« Luke est là, demanda Rose à Sarah alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de partir de la maison. »


	9. Chapitre 8 fiat luke

**Chapitre huit :** Fiat Luke.

« Luke est là ? Lui avait demandé Rose. »

Comment connaissait-elle son fils ? Se demanda Sarah-Jane Smith. Elle-même ne l'avait pas encore rencontré et adopté quand elle était tombée lors d'une de ses enquêtes sur le Docteur, Mickey Smith et cette fille, Rose Tyler.

Sarah-Jane lui répondit qu'il était en haut, dans son grenier. Elle voulut ensuite prévenir Rose de ce qu'il y avait de son grenier mais Rose avait déjà commencé à gravir les escaliers qui la menaient d'abord au premier étage de la maison.

(…)

Luke Smith jouait à un jeu-vidéo que Clyde qualifiait de « hyper ultra futuriste ». Pourtant, Monsieur Smith lui avait bien dit que c'était une véritable archéologie pour l'époque d'où datait le vaisseau qui s'était écrasé peu loin de Londres la veille. Maintenant que les extraterrestres survivants avaient été renvoyés chez eux, Luke et Clyde s'étaient pris un jour de repos consacré aux jeux-vidéos.

« Allez, là, je t'ai pulvérise, mec, s'écria Clyde Langer.

- Tu ne m'as pas pulvérisé, le corrigea Luke, c'est un combat au sabre de plasma.

- On dit « sabre-laser », lui répéta Clyde, et c'est une expression…

- Oh ? Comme quand on dit qu'on a rabaissé quelqu'un, c'est du figuré, c'est ça ?

- Ouais… Bon sinon, on refait une partie ? Ce jeu de Star Wars est le plus réaliste que j'ai jamais vu. Et c'était le meilleur combat de sabre-laser que j'ai fait.

- Pour la troisième fois, ils sont faits de plasma ! »

Clyde soupira. Son ami n'avait pas encore vu Star Wars depuis que Sarah-Jane l'avait adopté. Il devait y remédier…

« Quelqu'un vient, dit Clyde en entendant des pas dans les escaliers.

- C'est sûrement ma mère, ou Rani qui revient.

- Les enfants, puis-je me déconnecter ? Demanda Monsieur Smith.

- Tu vois, c'est une étrangère ! »

(…)

Rose Tyler ouvrit la porte du grenier. Monsieur Smith était rentré dans son mur, pourtant elle avait entendu sa voix mécanique pendant qu'elle montait. Monsieur Smith ne la reconnaissait donc pas non plus. Et d'après les têtes surprises de Luke et Clyde de la voir débarquer, Rose déduisit rapidement qu'eux-aussi ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée. Etait-ce sa propre existence qui avait été effacée des esprits de tous ces proches ? A partir d'un jour de sa vie, après qu'elle ait rencontré Sarah-Jane. Et donc aussi avant que le Docteur et elle ne se rendent aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres en 2012. Mais quand, et pourquoi ?

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda Clyde d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Rose Tyler, se présenta la jeune femme, je suis une amie de Sarah-Jane. Je voyage avec le Docteur. Et je vous connais tous les deux, mais de toute évidence, moi, vous m'avez oubliée. Il faut que je sache comment c'est arrivé.

- Vous avez été « oubliée » ? Demanda Clyde Langer sceptique.

- Oui, c'est tout ce que je peux trouver pour expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Luke, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »

A la mention de son prénom, Luke Smith sentit qu'il devait croire cette femme Il demanda à Clyde de descendre et lui dit au revoir. Rose se tourna vers le mur où se dissimulait le super ordinateur alien de Sarah-Jane. Elle hésita puis s'écria :

« Monsieur Smith, j'ai besoin de vous ! »

Le mur sembla s'effondrer et une fumée se libéra avant de faire apparaitre l'écran de cristal de l'ordinateur extraterrestre.

« Rose Tyler, tu m'as oublié toi-aussi, j'imagine. Est-ce que tu peux me scanner une seconde et me dire si tu peux trouver ce qui m'est arrivé depuis hier, s'il te plait ?

- Rose Marion Tyler, humaine. Voyageuse spatio-temporelle et inter-universelle. 29 ans et demi. Décédée selon l'état-civil britannique.

- Oui, fausse mort… Après la bataille de Canary Wharf.

- Négatif. Dit Monsieur Smith. Mort aux motifs inconnus et disparition du corps. Mort simultanée à celle de son petit-ami, Mickey Smith.

- Quand ?

- 13 Mai 2007.

- C'était juste après ma rencontre avec Sarah-Jane, s'exclama Rose, et Mickey est mort avec moi ? Je suis morte dans l'univers parallèle ? Ou alors entre deux ? »

Rose Tyler savait maintenant qu'elle s'approchait de la vérité, et aussi qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas non plus simplement ressuscitée. Ce Docteur ne s'était jamais régénéré, contrairement à son _mari_, et Rose commençait à se demander si elle ne se trouvait pas dans un univers parallèle. Encore…

Luke avec son système cérébral surhumain pouvait l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle était montée ici, plus que pour Monsieur Smith. Rose se tourna vers Luke et lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse :

« Je t'en prie, Luke, tu es mon seul espoir. Dit Rose. Il faut que je retrouve ma mémoire !

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

- Mes derniers souvenirs de mon mari, lâcha Rose Tyler dans un soupir. »

Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée sur son interprétation de ses visions et voir bientôt à nouveau le drôle d'homme au nœud-papillon qu'elle avait appelé « Docteur »…

Luke Smith posa ses mains sur les tempes de Rose et rentra dans son cerveau. Il chercha les souvenirs en question et les libéra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Rose Tyler se mit à trembler puis elle s'évanouit.

_(…)_

_La salle de console était de nouveau comme elle s'en souvenait, verte et argentée, féérique comme elle l'appelait. Deux enfants lisaient un livre animé de fabrication terrienne du XXème siècle et Rose et le Docteur – l'homme au nœud-papillon – étaient assis plus loin et les regardaient s'amuser. Une douce chaleur sortait de la console comme d'une cheminée. Rose posa sa tête contre une épaule de son mari. Le froid de la planète qu'ils venaient de quitter, une planète dont le Docteur lui-même ne connaissait pas le nom et qui n'avait jamais abrité de civilisions, s'effaçait des pensées de la famille Tyler de TARDIS. _

_« La prochaine fois que tu nous prévois une sortie glaciaire, pense à en chercher une où les enfants pourront apprendre à skier. Ca pourrait être pratique, dit Rose. _

_- On choisira une chaine de montagnes plutôt qu'une planète entière… »_

_Rose sourit. La chaleur diffusée par la console du TARDIS était apaisante et ce bricolage du Docteur était bien plaisant. Peut-être devraient-ils s'offrir de tels moments de détente plus souvent. Il faisait si bon, si chaud. Et puis, elle sentait presque déjà l'odeur caramélisée des shamalows sur le feu de braise qu'elle s'imaginait à la place de l'imposante console du TARDIS. Le Docteur sursauta puis se leva et courut jusqu'à la console. Rose Tyler se tourna vers son mari et vit la fumée qui sortait vraiment de la console. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant._

_- Reste à distance, lui conseilla le Docteur._

_- Alonso, Gwyneth, retournez dans vos chambres. Il est tard de toute façon, dit Rose. »_

_Les deux enfants obéirent en emportant leurs livres avec eux et Rose crut voir une puce de jeu 5D dans celui d'Alonso. Elle n'avait pas le temps de râler pour l'instant, le Docteur commençait à lancer des jurons gallifréens, que Rose avait appris à reconnaitre et qu'elle savait que ses enfants comprenaient très bien, et il regarda sa femme, paniqué, avant de tomber à la renverse quand le TARDIS se mit à tanguer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années. _

_Les lumières s'étaient éteintes et Rose Tyler se releva péniblement, elle s'était jetée au sol et elle commençait à sentir un petit mal de crâne et de dos. De l'autre côté de la Console, le Docteur époussetait son fez et resserrait son nœud-papillon. Le Gallifréen sortit son tournevis sonique et commença à réparer les dommages sous la Console du TARDIS. _

_« Ca va ? Demanda Rose. Tu sais ce qu'il y a eu ?_

_- Une petite panne, apparemment. Rien d'alarmant. Ah, voilà ! »_

_Les lumières se rallumèrent en quelques secondes dans toute la salle de la console. Le Docteur et Rose regardèrent les dégâts des instruments de navigation du vaisseau spatio-temporel. Ils étaient heureusement peu nombreux. Mais ils allaient quand même avoir du ménage à faire avec ce métal fondu à leurs pieds._

_« Mais j'adorais cette machine à écrire ! S'écria le Docteur en voyant la masse informe qu'il en restait._

_- Tu devrais te réjouir qu'il n'y ait pas eu de vrai incendie, marmonna Rose, je te préviens : plus de bricolage de la console ! Tu n'as qu'à construire une salle avec une cheminée. _

_- Il n'empêche qu'il faudra que j'en retrouve une… Et puis aussi un nouveau manteau en attendant de construire une cheminée, ici. Les lumières ne produisent pas autant de chaleur… »_

_Rose comprit que son mari ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fit alors de même. Il était tard mais peut-être pas là où ils avaient atterris ? _

_La jeune femme tira sur l'écran de contrôle et vit un bus à impériale passer dans la rue devant laquelle le TARDIS s'était matérialisé. Ils étaient donc à Londres. _

_« Je vais sortir un peu, dit Rose, on étouffe, ici._

_- Profites-en pour faire les courses, répondit le Docteur avant de se recentrer sur ses premières réparations de la Console, on n'est pas prêts à repartir maintenant, de toute façon._

_- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, chéri. »_

_Rose s'avança vers la console et vola un rapide baisers à son époux puis elle sortit du TARDIS comme elle l'avait dit._

_(…)_

_Rose Tyler se vit ensuite aller au centre-ville et rentrer diverses marchandises – dont une machine à écrire qu'elle venait de dénicher chez un antiquaire – dans son simple sac à main à la mode gallifréenne._

_La femme du Docteur rentra ensuite vers vingt-et-une heure dans la ruelle d'où elle était partie et rentra dans une cabine bleue plus grande à l'intérieur puis dans une salle de contrôle déserte et aux murs de corail qu'elle ne remarqua pas…_

(…)

Rose sortit de ce qui pour Luke ressemblait à une transe. Elle sursaut en revenant à la réalité, fit un pas puis vacilla. Elle se retint au bras que Luke lui tendait et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises du grenier. Luke la regarda faire, inquiet, et songea à appeler sa mère.

Rose Tyler eut besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver ses pleins esprits puis elle comprit ce que tout ce qu'elle venait de voir signifier : au moins, elle n'avait pas sombré dans la folie et elle avait bien été amnésique. Amnésique de toute une vie… Rose ferma les yeux et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues et devant un Luke surpris et toujours inquiet. Le jeune garçon commença à se diriger vers la porte du grenier pour aller chercher sa mère à l'aide quand Rose rouvrit les yeux et sans se tourner vers lui ou Monsieur Smith, sans rien regarder d'autre en fait que le vide, la jeune femme murmura un serment, une promesse :

« Je te retrouverais, mon Docteur. »


	10. Chapitre 9 bad wolf éternel

**Chapitre neuf :** Bad Wolf éternel.

« Je te retrouverai, mon Docteur. »

Rose se le promettait mais comment allait-elle pouvoir s'y prendre ? Elle devait d'abord retourner au TARDIS et retrouver le Docteur de cet univers parallèle.

(…)

A l'intérieur de la cabine de police, Rose Tyler retrouva le Docteur – qu'elle savait donc maintenant n'être qu'une version parallèle de son propre Docteur. Il lui sourit en la voyant arriver, comme s'il était soulagé de la revoir.

Le Seigneur du Temps lui demanda où elle était partie et aussi si elle allait mieux. Rose lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert, lui dit qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, qu'elle devait retrouver son propre univers à présent. Et que son amnésie s'expliquerait certainement une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé son Docteur. Elle pensa que puisqu'ils venaient de deux univers différents, peut-être ne lui avait-il jamais menti et qu'il avait seulement cru qu'elle était revenue sans qu'ils aient vécu la même chose et visité les mêmes endroits avant que Rose Tyler ne soit aspirée par le Void et perdue dans un univers parallèle.

« C'est pour ça que j'attends que tu m'aides, maintenant, Docteur. Conclut Rose. Il faut que tu repères l'autre TARDIS. Il doit bien y en avoir un… »

Le Docteur hésitait à répondre. Tout cela devait être un véritable choc pour le Gallifréen, songea Rose. Elle s'avança vers le Seigneur du Temps et lui prit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit – avant qu'une nouvelle vision ne vienne encore à son esprit. Une vision récente une fois de plus, claire comme la dernière que Luke Smith lui avait montré. Et il y avait le Dixième Docteur – _ce_ Docteur parallèle au sien – et il lui faisait avaler de force une sorte de médicament, de pilule.

« Une pilule d'amnésie ! S'exclama Rose en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de voir ou ce dont elle venait plutôt de se souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Tu m'as fait perdre la mémoire ! L'accusa la jeune femme. Tu m'as enlevée ! »

Rose Tyler comprenait qu'elle devait fuir, fuir au plus vite de ce TARDIS. Elle courut à la porte mais le TARDIS avait déjà fait se dématérialiser son vaisseau spatio-temporel quand il avait compris ce qu'elle avait deviné.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son plan tombait à l'eau, et une deuxième pilule ne résoudrait sûrement rien. Il allait devoir la garder de force avec lui. _Vraiment_ l'enlever cette fois…

(…)

La porte était verrouillée et le TARDIS s'engouffrait déjà dans le vortex du Temps. Rose était coincée ici, avec un Docteur si loin de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Un Seigneur du Temps qui n'avait rien de l'extraterrestre dont elle était amoureuse. Et elle était sa prisonnière tant qu'elle serait dans le TARDIS. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en enfuir ?

Rose repensa à son sac à main qui devait se trouver quelque part dans la salle de la console. Elle glissa son regard vers les coins de la pièce et se dirigea discrètement vers un des escaliers. Elle vit enfin une des lanières de son sac et, tout en surveillant le Docteur – toujours devant la console – Rose sortit son sac du trou dans lequel elle l'avait déposé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle le fouilla rapidement et trouva le poing électrique alien, qu'elle gardait d'habitude toujours sur elle. En le camouflant derrière son dos, elle s'approcha du Docteur et abattit son arme sur sa nuque. Le Docteur s'effondra au sol. Rose savait qu'il ne resterait pas inconscient assez longtemps pour qu'elle emploie les ressources du TARDIS pour retrouver son mari, elle débloqua seulement les portes du vaisseau et rangea son taser dans son sac à main qu'elle porta à son épaule avant de sortir du TARDIS, puis de courir.

(…)

Quand le Docteur se réveilla dans son TARDIS, Rose était déjà partie loin. La jeune femme avait couru pendant de longues minutes, pour s'éloigner le plus possible du TARDIS. Elle reconnut rapidement qu'elle n'était pas au XXIème siècle. Le Docteur avait peut-être programmé cette destination au hasard, ou alors exprès. Il avait peut-être craint qu'elle ne s'enfuie ainsi. Et la piéger au XIXème siècle sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec le Docteur ou d'autres de ses amis était un bon plan pour s'assurer de la garder sous sa seule emprise, pensa Rose Tyler.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison ! Rose attendit d'être seule et bien cachée pour sortir son téléphone portable de son sac à main. Mais elle se ravisa. Appeler le TARDIS reviendrait à appeler son mari autant que son ravisseur. Et elle n'avait personne d'autre à appeler depuis que le Docteur avait perdu le téléphone portable de Martha Jones lors de l'une de leurs excursions les plus mouvementées de ces dernières années. En fouillant plus profondément dans son immense sac à main, Rose trouva une vieille bombe aérosol de couleur rouge – elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à emporter cette bombe de peinture mais tellement de souvenirs lui manquaient encore… Rose rangea le reste de ses affaires dans son sac à main et regarda la courte notice de la bombe aérosol pour graffiti.

Un bruit qu'elle reconnut comme sonique la fit sursauter. Elle porta son sac à ses épaules puis se remit à courir. Le Docteur la cherchait et elle n'avait pas fait très attention à camoufler sa piste. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de cet enfer.

Rose se retrouva finalement acculée un mur dans un cul-de-sac. Elle secoua sa bombe aérosol et se tourna vers le mur, résolue à tenter le tout pour le tout. La jeune femme visa le mur et commença à peindre son ultime message pour le Docteur.

(…)

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il parcourait le temps et l'espace dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Trois jours que Rose Marion Tyler avait disparue et qu'il se forçait à croire qu'elle allait bien et qu'il la serrait bientôt à nouveau dans ses bras.

Quand il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit le premier matin, le Docteur avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait ensuite ni trouvé sa femme dans la cuisine où elle aurait dû préparer le petit-déjeuner, ni dans l'espace réservé à leurs enfants dans le TARDIS. Son sac à main n'était pas dans la salle de la console. Et Alonso et Gwyneth ne l'avaient pas vue non plus depuis la veille au soir.

Inquiet, le Seigneur du Temps avait alors ratissé toute l'étendue de son TARDIS depuis la Console centrale de commande. Mais Rose n'était pas à bord. Il pensa donc qu'elle n'était pas rentrée et sachant qu'ils se trouvaient à Londres, se décida à aller faire un tour à l'extérieur en confiant le TARDIS à Alonso, son fils.

Ratisser entièrement la ville de Londres n'était pas possible. Et dans les quelques quartiers proches du TARDIS il n'avait trouvé aucune trace du passage de son épouse. Bredouille, il était alors retourné dans son vaisseau et avait lancé une fouille ADN sur l'ensemble de la ville, puis quand ce fut un échec, sur l'ensemble de la Grande Bretagne…

Tout cela en vain. Rose avait disparue. Et elle avait peut-être même été enlevée. Il avait donc eu besoin de plus d'énergie pour lancer une recherche de bien plus grande envergure : sur toute la Terre. Pour cela, le Docteur avait conduit son TARDIS à Cardiff pour puiser l'énergie requise à une telle recherche dans la Faille de la ville.

« Papa, demanda Alonso, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non, elle n'était pas non plus sur Sontar, et heureusement.

- Ouais. On a faim, Gwyneth et moi, on pourrait pas aller manger un peu ?

- Si, tu as raison, soupira le Seigneur du Temps. »

Son fils avait raison : ils devaient continuer à vivre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus abandonner Rose Tyler. Elle n'était pas sur Terre, et le Docteur avait donc dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait été enlevée. Et pas par des humains, mais bien des extraterrestres, des extraterrestres qui connaissaient la Terre comme les Sontariens, les Daleks, les Cybermen, les Syccorax, les Siluriens,… Et toutes les autres espèces qui avaient déjà envahi ou voulu envahir la planète Terre. Tous ces ennemis… Rose n'avait malheureusement pas encore été repérée par le TARDIS. Et le Docteur craignait qu'elle n'ait aussi pu être enlevée par un voyageur temporel, ou spatio-temporel… C'est pour ça que depuis ce matin, il voyageait aussi bien dans le temps que dans l'espace, ne restant que quelques minutes sur chaque planète à chaque époque où le TARDIS le conduisait. Il lançait une fouille à l'échelle planétaire et n'obtenait jamais de résultat. Rose était perdue dans un temps et un lieu qu'il ignorait, si loin de lui et de leurs enfants. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si elle se trouvait encore vivante quelque part…

« Elle va bien, dit Alonso, on va la retrouver.

- J'aimerais tellement en être aussi sûr que toi… Bon, Gwyneth et toi, vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez manger ?

- Des cheesburgers terriens ! Cria la petite fille.

- New-Yorkais, précisa Alonso Tyler, ce sont les meilleurs. Et Maman nous en avait promis la dernière fois qu'on était en Amérique.

- D'accord, alors New-York City, Manhattan, Juin 2007, c'est parti ! Accrochez-vous ! »

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Rose et lui n'avaient jamais cessé leurs voyages malgré les années : Alonso et Gwyneth Tyler savaient se tenir debout quand le TARDIS tanguait comme un diable avant même de savoir marcher.

(…)

Gwyneth fut la première à sortir de la cabine bleue. Avec son jean fleuri et sa queue de cheval, elle avait le look parfait d'une enfant américaine, Alonso qui la suivit avait préféré porter un T-shirt avec des symboles gallifréens et un short et des baskets. Ils s'adaptaient plus facilement que leurs parents à chaque planète où ils se rendaient, songea le Docteur en fermant le TARDIS à clé alors qu'il n'avait pas changé son costume et son nœud-papillon. Son fez sur sa tête, il suivit ses enfants jusqu'à un fast-food de chaine. Ce n'était pas la nourriture qu'il préférait. Trop américaine et pas assez « british » mais elle plaisait aux deux jeunes métis aliens qui avaient hérité du goût culinaire de leur mère pour les frites et ce qui s'y rapportait.

Après avoir longtemps pesté contre la longueur de la queue, le Seigneur du Temps commanda enfin les trois menus big mac et rejoignit ses deux enfants à une table à l'extérieur du restaurant.

(…)

Alonso grignotait à peine son cheesburger tandis que le fromage coulait sur le menton de Gwyneth. Le Docteur remarqua que quelque chose troublait son fils et lui demanda ce que c'était. Il savait que celui-ci avait toujours eu des perceptions mentales très avancées.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas à son père mais se leva de table et se mit à courir. Le Docteur demanda à sa fille de l'attendre et courut à la poursuite d'Alonso. Le garçon s'était arrêté peu loin du restaurant. Le mur devant lequel il s'était arrêté fermait un cul de sac. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le Docteur ne fut pas le regard fixe de son fils mais la force du lien qui le liait toujours à sa mère.

Sur le mur étaient peints de nombreux graffitis, une dizaine ou peut-être une vingtaine. Tous peints en rouge. Un rouge sang, vif qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'effacer malgré les siècles. Un seul dessin reproduit à l'identique autant de fois. Deux mots, les mêmes que lui avaient, il y a très longtemps, répétés Donna. Les seuls deux mots qu'il était seul à comprendre. Les seuls mots qui pouvaient lui redonner le sourire même s'ils signifiaient la fin de l'univers. Les seuls mots qu'il attendait de lire depuis trois jours qu'il parcourait l'intégralité du temps et de l'espace : « Bad Wolf ».


	11. Chapitre 10 confrontations

**Chapitre dix :** Confrontations.

« BAD WOLF »

Le mur entier était recouvert de ses inscriptions. Alonso Tyler n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils signifiaient ni de ce qui l'avait poussé à se retrouver ici. Son père souriait, Alonso lui demanda pourquoi mais le Seigneur du Temps ne lui répondit pas. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et plaça l'outil devant l'une des inscriptions, l'une des plus grandes. Le son du tournevis se mit à faire vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Alonso se boucha les oreilles et s'écarta du mur.

« 1864, eh bien c'est de la qualité cette peinture ! S'exclama le Docteur. Alonso, retourne au restaurant avec ta sœur. Je reviens bientôt. »

Le Gallifréen embrassa son fils sur le front puis se mit à courir vers son TARDIS. Alonso Tyler ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'étaient ces deux mots. Mais ils avaient un sens pour son père. Et le garçon savait que le Docteur allait retrouver sa mère. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui rendre aussi vite le sourire.

(…)

Rose était toujours acculée au mur. Elle termina le dernier « f », tout en bas du mur. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de « BAD WOLF » qu'elle avait écrit dans l'espoir d'attirer son Docteur auprès d'elle.

La bombe aérosol était maintenant vide. Rose la jeta à terre et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Elle devait attendre maintenant. Et elle devait prier pour que ce soit le bon Docteur, _son_ Docteur, qui voit ce message en premier.

Un TARDIS se matérialisa devant elle. L'air se mit d'abord à vrombir et la forme d'une boite à surgir du néant. Le bleu unique de la cabine de police, d'abord translucide, se fonça et le bruit de matérialisation se dilua dans l'air.

Rose ramassa sa bombe de peinture, prête à s'en servir comme d'une arme s'il le fallait, et se releva lentement. Son souffle s'accélérait ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent enfin et Rose reconnut un chapeau qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir sur la tête d'un Docteur dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir quelques heures plus tôt à peine.

« Ô Docteur ! S'écria Rose en se jetant dans les bras de son époux.

- Rose, souffla-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je t'expliquerai, mais d'abord dématérialise-nous. On n'est pas encore en sécurité.

- Quoi ? D'accord, j'y vais. »

Le Docteur se précipita jusqu'à la console et dématérialisa le TARDIS. Rose restait proche de la porte. Son mari retourna auprès d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis la retourna. Il détailla son visage : fatigué mais pas écorché si elle s'était battue contre son ravisseur, celui-ci n'avait pas voulu la blesser.

« Rose, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé, chérie.

- Je… Ô Docteur, je suis désolée ! Je… Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, mon Docteur.

- Moi-aussi, Rose, moi-aussi. Mais tu es là. Et tu vas bien. Tout va bien.

- Non, dit Rose, rien ne va bien, ici. Tu sais où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ces lumières qui s'éteignaient dans le TARDIS, pour ces tremblements de la salle de la console et le reste ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On est dans un univers parallèle, Docteur !

- Oui… J'avais cru le comprendre. C'est donc lui qui t'as enlevé ?

- Oui, il m'a enlevé ma mémoire avec une pilule d'amnésie de Torchwood.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je retrouve la mémoire par bribes. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il m'avait fait. Et je me suis enfuie.

- Et tu penses qu'il est à ta poursuite ?

- Je le _sais_, répondit Rose, j'entendais le tournevis sonique. Il approchait.

- D'accord… Mais il ne te reprendra plus, lui promit le Docteur.

- Ca aussi, je le sais, dit Rose en souriant. »

Elle leva ensuite son visage vers celui de son mari et l'embrassa. Ca ne faisait que trois jours mais avec son amnésie, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient ramena d'un coup à Rose tous les souvenirs dont l'avait privé la pilule d'amnésie du Docteur parallèle.

Rose Tyler se recula alors et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se souvenait de tout. De _tout. _Et donc aussi de ce qu'elle avait osé faire à _son_ Docteur. Comment elle l'avait trompé, comment ce Docteur brisé lui avait fait de la peine… Et comment elle l'avait haï quand il l'avait immobilisée pour lui retirer tout souvenir des meilleures années de sa vie, de son mariage, de ses enfants, de son bonheur.

« Je le hais, dit Rose.

- Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda son mari.

- Non, pas physiquement. Mais je le hais quand même.

- N'oublie pas qu'il reste quand même « moi ».

- Non, il n'a rien de toi ! S'écria Rose. Il est tout ton contraire ! Pour tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a changé ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Je dirais « moi », ma mort. Rose Tyler est morte dans cet univers. Ça l'a brisé.

- Je vois… Reste-là, je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

- Non ! Attends, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est son univers, nous, on doit retourner dans notre monde. Et où sont les enfants, au fait ?

- A Manhattan, en 2007. Ils mangent des Cheesburgers.

- D'accord, soupira Rose qui n'aimait pas l'idée de les savoir seuls, alors raison de plus : je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul !

- Rose…

- Ne me dis pas non, parce que tu vas regretter de m'avoir retrouvée !

- Jamais, l'assura le Seigneur du Temps avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, d'accord, tu peux venir. Mais reste à l'écart. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'enlève loin de moi, à nouveau. »

Rose hocha la tête et lui promit d'être prudente. Le Docteur soupira Il n'aimait pas ça mais se savait tout à fait incapable de faire changer sa femme d'avis.

Le couple sortit de leur TARDIS et main dans la main suivirent les indications du tournevis sonique pour retrouver le TARDIS parallèle. Celui-ci ne s'était pas dématérialisé mais Rose avait couru sans regarder où elle allait et n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était venue. A l'intérieur du TARDIS, ils trouvèrent une salle de console vide le Docteur parallèle était certainement encore à la recherche de Rose.

(…)

Rose avait disparue. Il l'avait cherché partout, il l'avait pisté jusqu'à un cul-de-sac remplis de graffitis rouge sang qui appelaient à l'aide son Docteur. Et elle n'était plus là, il ne la trouverait plus : son Docteur l'avait retrouvée et ils étaient sûrement déjà repartis dans leur univers. Il ne la reverrait jamais.

Il l'avait perdue à nouveau. Il l'avait perdue pour de bon. Et il se sentait encore plus seul qu'avant. Et il avait encore plus de regrets. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'elle pouvait l'aider, qu'elle pouvait remplacer la Rose Tyler qu'il avait perdu, qu'elle pouvait recoudre les plaies de ses cœurs ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de forcer Rose à rester auprès de lui ? De la garder dans son TARDIS contre son gré ? De lui enlever sa mémoire, de lui faire oublier _qui _elle était ? Comment avait-il pu croire que sa présence lui serait salvatrice alors qu'elle était autant problématique ? C'était la Rose Tyler avec ses expériences du Docteur qui aurait pu l'aider, pas cette Rose amnésique qui ne pouvait qu'être brisée qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Le Docteur espérait qu'auprès de son Docteur, Rose Tyler retrouve sa mémoire et qu'un jour elle parvienne à lui pardonner les actes terribles qu'il avait commis pour s'approprier cette Rose qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Quand il revint à son TARDIS, le Seigneur du Temps était convaincu qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais les yeux noisette de la femme qu'il aimait et aimerait toujours. Il tourna la poignée de la porte de la cabine de police et entra à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la cabine bleue. Et resta là à fixer celle qu'il prenait à nouveau pour un revenant…

« Rose ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Bonjour, Docteur, dit Rose d'une voix froide, je te présente mon mari. »

L'homme à côté d'elle, ce clown qui portait un chapeau rouge avec une sorte de pompon qui pendait sur le côté, c'était _ça_ qu'il allait devenir après sa prochaine régénération ?

« Je suis désolé, dit le Seigneur du Temps, Rose, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…

- Je sais, dit l'autre Docteur auprès de Rose.

- Je m'en veux vraiment, je vous assure. Je pensais pouvoir remplacer Rose par son double, mais c'était une erreur Je ne fais que des erreurs depuis sa mort.

- Je le sais, répéta le Docteur, et je le comprends. Je t'excuse. J'aurais fait pareil dans ton cas…

- Quoi ? S'écria Rose en se tournant avec des éclairs dans les yeux vers son mari. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

- Que j'aurais fait pareil dans son cas. Nous ne sommes qu'une même personne, Rose. J'aurais fait pareil que lui : _tout_ ce que je pouvais pour te garder auprès de moi, Rose. Et si je le sais comme ça, c'est que pour te retrouver, j'aurais déjà été prêt à l'impossible. On est le même Docteur, et on a tous les deux perdus une fois notre Rose Tyler…

- Tu n'en as aucune idée, je ne suis pas morte pour toi. Tu ne peux pas comparer ce que tu as vécu avec ce qu'il a vécu ! Cria Rose avant de se sauver dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

- Rose ! Cria son mari. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir…

- Pourquoi tu es venu, toi, alors ?

- Je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Je me doute que tu dois regretter ce que tu as fait. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit à Rose : j'aurais été capable de faire la même chose par amour pour elle. Je sais trop bien à quel point elle nous est nécessaire. Et je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies perdu ta Rose Tyler…

- Oui… Merci. Mais tu devrais aller la retrouver et t'excuser toi-aussi, sinon tu risques à ton tour de la perdre.

- Je l'ai déjà perdu, et tu as raison, je n'ai aucune envie de la perdre à nouveau.

- Tu l'as perdue ? Pourquoi, parce que je te l'ai enlevé ?

- Non, je l'ai perdue quand elle a été piégée dans un univers parallèle, pendant trois ans de ma vie. Expliqua le Docteur. Elle t'en avait parlé ?

- Oui… Et tu aurais vraiment été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la retrouver ?

- Tout comme tu as été prêt à ce qu'elle te déteste pour toujours, juste pour ne plus te sentir aussi seul, non ?

- Si. Mais… Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Ne lui fais pas du mal en la laissant te détester à ton tour. Va lui parler. »

Le Seigneur du Temps opina puis laissa son double seul avec la Console du TARDIS. Le Docteur descendit ensuite les escaliers et partit à la recherche de sa femme.

(…)

Rose Tyler était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle s'y était réveillée le matin-même en pensant savoir qui elle était et depuis vingt-quatre heures, elle s'était perdue et retrouvée. Du moins, elle le pensait. Mais à présent, elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Et cette fois, elle avait tous ses souvenirs…

Rose s'assit sur son lit puis s'allongea. La décoration de la pièce était encore celle de la Rose Tyler qu'elle avait été avant de tomber amoureuse du Docteur, des dessins et des photos de sa famille ornaient les murs et le plafond. Aucune trace de la Rose qu'elle était devenue. Elle était elle, à une époque où elle se cherchait encore. Une époque révolue pour celle qui avait habité cette chambre avant elle.

« Rose ? »

La voix était celle de son mari, la dernière régénération du Docteur… Une voix encore jeune malgré ses neuf-cent-douze ans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna Rose en le voyant au seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

- Je viens m'expliquer.

- T'expliquer, pas t'excuser ?

- Non, pas m'excuser. Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sais.

- Et l'excuser pour m'avoir séquestré et m'avoir volé ma mémoire ? Demanda Rose.

- Oui, je l'excuse, chérie. Je sais ce qu'il a traversé. Même si tu ne mes crois pas, c'est la vérité : te perdre dans cet univers parallèle pendant trois ans fut aussi terrible pour moi que ça l'a été pour lui de perdre sa Rose.

- Mais tu savais que j'étais en vie, rétorqua Rose Tyler.

- Je savais que tu étais piégée là où je ne pourrais jamais te revoir, que tu vivrais ta vie sans moi, la corrigea le Docteur.

- Et tu étais prêt à me laisser dans le monde de Pete, seule, quand on s'est retrouvés ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Alonso,…

- Arrête, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Jamais, Rose, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé là-bas. Jamais je ne t'aurai laissé rester loin de moi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Rose regarda le Docteur et remarqua qu'il hésitait à entrer. Elle se leva et lui prit la main avant de se serrer contre lui.

« Tu ne me perdras plus, mon Docteur… Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. »


	12. Chapitre 11 le SS Madame de Pompadour

**Chapitre onze :** Le S.S. Madame de Pompadour.

« Tu ne me perdras plus, mon Docteur. Répéta-t-elle sa tête posée contre ses cœurs. Mais, ce n'est pas juste que lui me perdes pour toujours.

- Non. Tu sais comment elle est morte, d'ailleurs, dans cet univers ?

- Il m'a dit l'avoir perdu dans le Pompadour.

- Le Pompadour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Apparemment le vaisseau où il y avait toutes ces fenêtres temporelles sur la vie de Reinette. Elle est morte avec Mickey là-bas.

- C'est triste. Il doit vraiment se sentir responsable s'il était auprès de la Pompadour à ce moment-là Je me souviens des sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait. Je t'avais pratiquement oublié ce jour-là.

- Oui… Dit Rose en se rappelant de ce vieux souvenir. Mais ce Docteur-là s'est souvenu d'elle trop tard. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. Il m'a kidnappé et privé de mes souvenirs, mais je me souviens de tout, maintenant. Et je me souviens de sa souffrance quand il me parlait de Rose et de la façon dont elle était morte dans cet univers. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire quelque chose ? Pour lui sauver la vie ? Remonter le temps ?

- Rose, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas changer notre histoire : et ils sont nous.

- Oui, je sais, soupira Rose Tyler, déçue.

- Ou peut-être pas, en fait. Après tout, lui ne pouvait pas changer les choses parce qu'il faisait partie des événements, mais pas nous, pas dans cet univers. Et nous avons un autre TARDIS que celui-ci. Un TARDIS qui peut remonter le temps jusqu'à cette époque. Sans paradoxe. Ça pourrait marcher. On pourrait sauver ton futur dans cet univers. Mais… Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? Tu lui pardonnes ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà voulu l'aider avant, mais je ne l'ai pas fait comme il fallait. J'aurais dû y penser avant à utiliser notre TARDIS. A la place, je suis restée avec lui comme il me l'avait demandé. Je lui avais fait confiance,… Et j'ai trahi la tienne. Je m'en veux tellement…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va sauver Rose. Tu vas te rattraper, chérie. Je te le promets.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- On a tous fait des erreurs. Et puis je n'arrête pas de le dire : il est « moi ». Un moi brisé que nous allons sauver autant que sa Rose Tyler.

- D'accord. Je t'aime, Docteur. Je sais que c'est notre amour qui m'a rendu mes souvenirs et nous a réunis tous les deux.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut rendre à son Docteur sa propre âme-sœur. Pour lui offrir un tel avenir que ce que nous vivons tous les deux, Rose. »

Rose hocha la tête et embrassa de nouveau son époux. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, leur amour les reliait autant qu'il reliait le Docteur de cet univers avec sa compagne que le Onzième Docteur et Rose Tyler étaient décidé à sauver de la mort.

(…)

Le vaisseau du Pompadour était perdu dans l'espace, il flottait, à l'abandon et Rose et le Docteur savaient qu'à l'intérieur, les derniers mécaniciens réunissaient au prix de la vie de l'équipage et des voyageurs spatio-temporels qui s'y échouaient les pièces qui leur manquaient pour le réparer. Mais les corps de Rose Tyler et de Mickey Smith n'allaient pas rester longtemps sur le menu de leur petite cuisine…

« Il s'appelle donc le Pompadour, dit Rose en lisant le nom du vaisseau sur sa coque.

- Oui, ça doit être pour ça que seul le cerveau de Reinette pouvait correspondre au cerveau de l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau. »

Rose frissonna. Comment un être doté d'intelligence avait-il seulement pu l'envisager ?

Le Docteur avait déjà enfilé sa combinaison spatiale orange et lui tendait la sienne. Le TARDIS s'était matérialisé à une petite distance du vaisseau malgré l'univers différent duquel il venait. Le paradoxe ne devait pas être trop grand et si le Docteur de cet univers voyait une seconde cabine de police, ce serait un vrai problème pour leur tentative de sauvetage de ses deux compagnons.

Une fois prêt, le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et une lumière verte accompagna le bruit qui ouvrit la porte du sas du vaisseau spatial du Lème siècle. Rose et son mari sautèrent dans le vide et en quelques bonds ils rejoignirent le sas.

Rose enleva son casque et commença à chercher où se trouvaient son double et celui de son ancien petit-ami. Rose et Mickey étaient déjà prisonniers et attachés, à la merci de leurs futurs bourreaux. Le Docteur intima d'un geste à sa femme de remettre son casque pour ne pas choquer les deux jeunes compagnons de son double.

Rose et lui se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle où ils étaient retenus. L'autre Docteur allait bientôt arriver à son tour, et il allait devoir croire qu'ils étaient morts. Rose n'était peut-être en fait jamais morte, songea le Docteur, elle était seulement victime de ce paradoxe qu'ils reproduisaient.

En s'approchant, le Docteur commença par désactiver les robots qui les retenaient prisonniers avec son tournevis sonique et il libéra ensuite les deux jeunes humains.

Rose se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Mickey. Les deux voyageurs spatio-temporels les regardèrent surpris et gênés. La deuxième Rose Tyler se tourna ensuite vers leurs sauveurs et leur demanda qui ils étaient.

« Suivez-nous simplement, dit le Onzième en enlevant son casque.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Rose Marion Tyler.

- Des amis, promit le Docteur, venez, on doit vous faire sortir de là.

- Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas abandonner le Docteur !

- Rose, je suis sûr qu'il est encore en train de faire les yeux doux à la Pompadour.

- Tais-toi ! Déjà, c'est _elle_ qui lui fais les yeux doux, pas l'inverse !

- A peine, marmonna Rose.

- Ecoutez, vous deux, on n'a pas tout notre temps. Vous devez venir avec nous, on vous expliquera tout plus tard. Mais on doit se dépêcher.

- Vous pensez faire quoi, au juste ? Demanda Mickey. Nous enlever ? Parce que notre chauffeur est bien le seul à pouvoir nous ramener chez nous !

- Faites-nous confiance, dit le Docteur en fixant Mickey dans les yeux.

- Dites-nous qui vous êtes. Et l'on vous suivra, peut-être.

- Rose, fais-nous juste confiance ! S'exclama son double. »

Le Docteur soupira et lui laissa enlever son casque. C'était bien leur dernier moyen de sauver le futur de Rose et Mickey, après tout. Alors, ils allaient bien devoir faire avec un petit choc des deux jeunes Terriens. Rose enleva son casque.

« Maintenant vous nous suivez, demanda Rose à son double et son petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce que…. C'est toi ?

- Oui, Mickey. Avec dix ans de plus…

- Ah oui ? Et lui, c'est qui, alors ?

- Docteur ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

- Suivez-nous, répéta juste le Seigneur du Temps, on vous expliquera tout dans le TARDIS. »

Rose hocha la tête et suivit les deux voyageurs spatio-temporels vers le sas du vaisseau. Avant de quitter la pièce où elle avait été enfermée douze ans plus tôt dans un autre univers, Rose laissa la veste de son double qu'elle déchira.

Des bruits de pas la firent reculer vers le couloir d'où elle venait. Cachée derrière un mur, elle vit le Docteur avec son bandana et son verre de « vin » à la main qui chancelait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'arrêta net et lâcha son verre par terre en voyant les habits déchiquetés de sa compagne et femme qu'il aimait.

« Désolée, Docteur, dit-t-elle, mais on n'avait pas le choix : c'est pour ton bien, pour votre bonheur. Il te fallait aussi connaitre une épreuve comme la nôtre… »


	13. Chapitre 12 double rose tyler

**Chapitre douze : **Double Rose Tyler.

Mickey, Rose, Rose et le Onzième Docteur arrivèrent en quelques minutes dans le sas du Pompadour. Les deux voyageurs d'univers parallèle descendirent la porte et dépressurisèrent le sas du vaisseau. Leur TARDIS flottait toujours à quelques mètres d'eux.

« En quelques sauts, on devrait y être facilement, dit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Mais, c'est l'espace entre deux ! S'exclama Mickey Smith.

- Oui, mais le TARDIS a créé un champ de protection autour de lui. Oxygène et gravité garanties.

- Lancez-vous dans le vide, le TARDIS va vous attirer, précisa le Docteur. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine avec son tournevis sonique avant de se sauter le premier vers la porte ouverte de son vaisseau. Les deux Rose Tyler se lancèrent à sa suite dans le vide et Mickey Smith ferma les yeux et se boucha le nez avant de les imiter.

(…)

Une fois arrivé dans la cabine de police, le jeune homme vit le « Docteur » déjà concentré sur sa console de commandes le TARDIS avait changé d'apparence, il était bleu et vert et non plus orangé. C'était assez joli, plus « vaisseau spatial ».

Et il y avait des sièges autour de la console. Après leur course et la peur qu'ils avaient eus en passant aussi près de la mort, Mickey voulait seulement se reposer. Il s'assit donc dans un des sièges et regarda de loin le Docteur dématérialiser le TARDIS. Le Docteur avait annoncé qu'il les ramenait à leur époque, mais pas en 2007. Et il n'avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi. Le double de sa petite amie restait auprès du Docteur et sa Rose les regardaient en attendant qu'on lui explique enfin pourquoi ils avaient dû les suivre et abandonner leur Docteur dans le Pompadour.

« On est dans le vortex du temps, déclara le Docteur.

- Parfait, alors, maintenant expliquez-moi tout, comme l'a promis Rose !

- On va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. On n'avait pas le temps de le faire dans le vaisseau. Il fallait s'en aller, d'abord. Mais on a tout notre temps maintenant.

- Oui. Je te laisse lui raconter ? Demanda le Gallifréen à sa femme.

- Si tu veux… Tu viens ?

- Je dois me suivre, c'est ça ?

- Si tu veux parler en privé, oui. »

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami et se décida à suivre son futur elle dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Elles descendirent les marches de l'escalier le plus proche et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs.

(…)

Assis dans les fauteuils du salon de thé, où Rose avait commencé à vraiment recouvrer la mémoire dans un TARDIS parallèle quelques heures plus tôt, la jeune femme commença à expliquer à son double d'où le Docteur et elle venaient et ce qui les avaient poussés, et même forcés à séparer Rose du Seigneur du Temps.

« Tout ça pour un paradoxe, alors ? Demanda Rose. Tu es sérieuse ? Et donc tu viens d'un autre univers, tu n'es pas mon futur moi ?

- Non, mais même si je viens d'un autre univers, je viens d'un univers où mon avenir avec le Docteur peut aussi devenir le tien, ici. Auprès de ton Docteur.

- Tu le crois ?

- _Nous _le croyons : c'est pour ça que nous vous avons sauvés la vie. »

Rose avait encore du mal à accepter que ce soit pour son bien qu'elle ait dû quitter le Docteur ainsi. Et puis Mickey et elle avaient été déclarés morts, enterrés même sans corps, leurs familles et amis les croyaient perdus pour toujours Et même le Docteur. C'était même à cause de lui qu'ils avaient dû « mourir » sur le Pompadour. Rose, son double, lui expliquait comment le Docteur avait changé et l'avait pratiquement enlevé parce qu'il ne s'était jamais fait à sa perte… Rose Tyler avait du mal pourtant à croire que son si bon Seigneur du Temps pouvait avoir fait des choses aussi effroyables qu'effacer la mémoire de son double parallèle.

« Et donc, toi, tu viens d'un univers parallèle où tout ça n'est jamais arrivé, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai aussi été séparée du Docteur et été déclarée morte. Je sais comment ça peut être difficile, je t'assure. Mais nous ne pouvions pas te sauver autrement.

- D'accord… C'est quand même dur à digérer tout ça, dit Rose. »

Son double hocha la tête. Elle la comprenait ainsi que sa confusion. Après dix ans de cette vie commune dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur, elle savait mieux que la jeune Rose Tyler qu'elle avait devant elle combien les paradoxes temporels pouvaient être troublants. Et celui-ci en restait un même s'il se produisait dans un autre univers que le sien.

Les deux Rose Tyler retournèrent ensuite dans la salle de la console. Le TARDIS venait de se matérialiser et leurs tasses de thé s'étaient retrouvées brisées sur le sol du salon. Elles regagnèrent donc la salle de commande et virent la porte encore ouverte sur la ville de Londres. Mickey Smith était déjà sorti du TARDIS.

« On est arrivés, demanda Rose.

- On dirait… En quelle année tu nous as emmenés, chéri ?

- 2009, je me suis dit que deux ans seraient bien suffisants, non ?

- Je pense que oui. Au fait, avant qu'elle parte, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de lui donner un petit aperçu de l'avenir qui pourrait l'attendre en retournant auprès du Docteur maintenant. Mais je n'ai vu ni Gwyneth, ni Alonso. Ils dorment encore tous les deux ?

- Hein, quoi ? Oh non, ils ne sont pas dans le TARDIS.

- Quoi ? S'écria Rose. Et où sont-ils au juste ?!

- Euh, New-York City, Manhattan, 27 Juillet 2007. Ils mangent des cheesburgers. Je leur ai demandé de m'y attendre parce que je devais aller te chercher. Je n'avais aucune idée des risques auxquels j'allais me confronter !

- Et ça te parait justifier le fait que tu les aies laissés seuls dans une ville comme New-York ? C'est une blague ?

- Euh non, mais je leur ai demandé de m'attendre sagement à la table du restaurant.

- Va les chercher maintenant !

- On ne doit pas d'abord ramener Rose à son Docteur.

- On a plus urgent à faire !

- Rose, ce sont des Seigneurs du Temps, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

- Non, Docteur, ce sont des enfants Seigneurs du Temps, de l'âge où leur plus grand plaisir est de nous faire tourner en bourrique, et avec un esprit plus développé que des humains. Alors, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. Mais par contre, je m'inquiète pour toi, là. Tu n'aurais jamais dû les laisser là-bas !

- Tu avais disparue, tu pouvais très bien être morte, je pouvais très bien ne jamais revenir, au moins ils étaient en sécurité. Tu ne vas pas me blâmer pour ça, quand même, Rose ! »

Sa femme ne répondit rien mais son double demanda timidement qui étaient ces « Gwyneth » et « Alonso », bien qu'elle s'en soit déjà figuré une idée. Les deux parents ne répondirent pas mais le Docteur accepta de matérialiser le TARDIS juste au coin de la rue où leurs enfants les attendaient. De loin, Rose Tyler vit les retrouvailles et embrassades des deux jeunes enfants et de leurs parents.

Ce n'était pas leur monde, ce n'était pas sa vie. Pas sa famille. Pas son futur. Et Rose Tyler n'en était que plus triste et envieuse de cette Rose, femme du Docteur…

(…)

Alonso et Gwyneth Tyler, couchés cette fois dans leurs chambres, et non plus déambulant seuls dans les rues malfamées de Manhattan selon leur mère, les deux Rose Tyler et le Docteur continuaient de discuter de ce paradoxe et du meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient pour annoncer au Gallifréen que Rose était bien toujours vivante et comment ils allaient pouvoir passer par-dessus ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises sur des sièges pendant que le Docteur gesticulait autour de la console. Enfin, il abaissa une des manettes et le TARDIS entra à nouveau dans le vortex spatio-temporel, secouant les passagers à son bord.

Quand le TARDIS fut entièrement matérialisé, et les deux jeunes femmes relevées, le Seigneur du Temps leur annonça avoir utilisé le deuxième TARDIS, le TARDIS parallèle du Docteur, pour matérialiser leur propre vaisseau spatio-temporel.

« On y est, annonça le Gallifréen, à quelques mètres à peine de l'autre TARDIS. Tu es prête ?

- Oui, je crois. »

Sa femme était assez inquiète et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Mais le Docteur avait été clair, et elle était assez d'accord avec elle, une Rose c'était déjà bizarre pour lui qui la croyait morte, mais deux à la fois, ce serait un véritable choc pour le Seigneur du Temps. Rose dit donc adieu à son double et embrassa rapidement son époux sur les lèvres avant de leur souhaiter à tous les deux bonne chance. Le Docteur et la Rose parallèle quittèrent ensuite le TARDIS.

Rose resta seule quelques secondes avant de se décider à marcher un peu puis de se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle avait besoin de décompresser après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant ces trois derniers jours. Et une petite brasse lui ferait le plus grand bien pour se détendre en attendant de retrouver son propre Docteur…


	14. Chapitre 13 quiproquo

**Chapitre treize :** Quiproquo.

Le Docteur était encore en train de penser à la Rose Tyler qu'il avait enlevée et dont il avait tenté de faire sa nouvelle compagne de voyages. La jeune femme blonde ne cesserait jamais de hanter ses pensées… Jamais ses rêves non plus. Et les rêves où elle figurait se tournaient presque toujours en cauchemars.

Le Seigneur du Temps avait ainsi vainement essayé de dormir. Et il se retrouvait encore une fois devant la console de son TARDIS, hésitant sur la destination qu'il devait prendre et prêt enfin à son remettre au seul choix de son vaisseau spatio-temporel. Le rotor du TARDIS commença à s'élever et redescendre. Le vaisseau ne se dématérialisa pourtant pas. Des bruits de poings frappant à la porte de bois du TARDIS le firent arrêter le processus de dématérialisation. La console se calma et le silence fut de nouveau rompu par les bruits de coups que l'on portait à la porte en bois. Le Gallifréen resta debout devant la console inanimée et fixa la porte de son vaisseau comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule devant lui.

(…)

Effectivement, le loquet se mit à tourner et la porte de bois s'ouvrit sur deux personnes, un couple que le Docteur ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? S'écria le Seigneur du Temps en les voyant entrer.

- Docteur… Dit Rose.

- Je vais t'expliquer,…

- Taisez-vous, vous n'auriez pas dû revenir ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! Les coupa le Seigneur du Temps.

- On ne te veut aucun mal, assura l'autre Docteur.

- Alors partez et rentrez dans votre maudit univers où vous semblez vivre une vie si heureuse, tous les deux ! »

Sa voix était pleine de douleur plus que de haine. Le Docteur et Rose Tyler l'entendirent tous les deux et sentirent aussi sa peine. Le Gallifréen les vit s'approcher plus de lui et se recula en gémissant comme quoi il souffrait déjà trop de la perte de sa Rose Tyler et que les revoir encore ensemble tous les deux ne pouvait que lui faire encore plus de mal à ses cœurs.

« Rose est morte ! Gémit-il. Elle est morte et ne reviendra pas. Vous non plus, ne revenez pas, s'il vous plait ! Allez-vous-en ! Rentrez chez vous !

- Je voudrais bien… Mais c'est ici qu'est sa place. Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Docteur. Jamais ni Rose, ni moi nous ne viendrions te torturer après ce que tu as subi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous venez me dire adieu ? Je pensais que vous l'aviez déjà fait !

- C'était assez rapide quand même, remarqua le Docteur avant de se reprendre, mais ce n'est pas non plus pour ça que nous sommes ici. Je te l'ai dit : c'est sa place. »

Il désignait Rose Tyler du menton, un menton très grand d'ailleurs selon le double de son ancienne régénération. Mais pourquoi disait-il donc ça ? Il voulait lui laisser Rose ? Il était devenu fou ou quoi ?

« Si vous voulez vous moquer de moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je voudrais vraiment rester seul. Avec mes regrets… Mais seul !

- Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets, dit Rose, je t'assure. Je te pardonne d'avance.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, Rose. Je t'ai fait plus de mal que je ne peux le supporter. Je suis devenu un Docteur pire que celui qui a détruit Gallifrey… J'ai détruit mon monde et j'ai volé la femme de mon propre double parallèle.

- Je sais. Mais c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus à y penser. Lui promit son double.

- Je ne cesserais jamais d'y penser, jamais de m'en vouloir ! S'exclama le Docteur.

- Très bien ! Bon tu sais quoi, tu as raison, on va partir. Gentiment rentrer chez nous et te laisser avec tes remords… Tu veux nous accompagner à notre TARDIS ? Rencontrer nos enfants, peut-être ? Je suis sûr que Rose t'en a parlé, non ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je sais déjà à quoi ils ressemblent de toute façon.

- Ah oui, comment ? Demanda Rose.

- Je les ai vus, dès la première fois où j'ai empoigné la main de Rose dans les sous-sols de son magasin.

- Quoi, de quoi tu parles ? S'écria Rose Tyler. Tu es en train de dire que tu as vu notre futur bonheur possible, dès le début, et que tu l'as _refusé_ ?!

- Oui… Mais, attends, ton Docteur ne t'en as jamais parlé ? S'étonna le Gallifréen.

- Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, non… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Ah ? Il me semblait pourtant que Rose le savait. Elle m'avait dit pourtant qu'elle savait que j'avais eu une vision de notre avenir clair et précis quand on s'était embrassés sur le Satellite Cinq…

- Embrassés ? Sur le Satellite Cinq ? »

L'étonnement de Rose, l'air choqué même qui s'imprimait sur son doux visage, un visage dont il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant la juvénilité de ses traits. Ce n'était pas la Rose Tyler qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait tant détestée. Ce n'était pas la femme qui avait partagé son lit et dont il avait volé la vie.

« Rose, murmura-t-il, tu es vraiment en vie ?

- Oui, Docteur, sourit la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans. »

Elle tendit sa main vers lui et il osa enfin s'avancer auprès d'eux. Il toucha lentement la main de sa compagne et sentit au plus profond de lui que c'était bien celle avec qui il avait voyagé pendant près d'une année dans cet univers qui était bien là devant lui. Celle qu'il avait crue perdue à jamais se tenait là, vivante et souriante. Elle l'avait pourtant entendue dire tout le mal qu'il avait fait peut-être même était-elle déjà au courant de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commises ?

Mais elle se tenait pourtant là, confiante et heureuse qu'il l'ait enfin reconnue.

« Rose… Dit-il en entremêlant leurs doigts avec la plus grande délicatesse que lui inspirait sa crainte qu'elle ne soit qu'un fantôme comme dans ses cauchemars. »

Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient avec la plus grande douceur et le plus naturellement du monde comme il le sembla à tous les deux amants. Le Docteur et Rose se sourirent ensuite Le temps semblait s'arrêter et ils avaient oublié la présence de l'autre Docteur, qui se faisait lui-même exprès discret et s'éloignait à petit pas du couple que lui et sa femme venaient de reconstituer dans cet univers parallèle…

Le Gallifréen sortit du TARDIS, laissa la jeune Rose Tyler avec son Docteur. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle était dans les meilleurs bras possibles et qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir de plus. Maintenant, il devait retourner auprès de sa famille et faire ce que lui avait dit ou plutôt ordonné le Docteur : rentrer chez lui.

(…)

Ni Rose, ni le Docteur n'avaient vu l'autre Seigneur du Temps sortir du TARDIS. Après que le Gallifréen ait compris que la jeune femme devant lui était sa Rose Tyler, miraculeusement revenue d'entre les morts, il l'avait attirée à lui et l'enlaçait à présent comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant. Pour lui, ce contact semblait remonter à une éternité même s'il ne s'agissait que de trois longues années. Pour elle, c'était familier, rassurant et aussi nouveau. Le Docteur ne la serrait pas seulement contre lui, il la retenait dans ses bras comme s'il craignait de la voir lui échapper encore une fois. Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras et qu'elle s'y sentait si bien, Rose Marion Tyler entendit le Docteur lui murmurer dans son oreille qu'il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus l'enlacer dans ses bras.


	15. Chapitre 14 nouveaux feux d'artifices

**Chapitre quatorze :** Nouveaux feux d'artifices.

Rose et le Docteur étaient de nouveau seuls dans leur TARDIS, comme si rien ne s'était produit ces trois dernières années et qu'ils ne devaient pas leurs retrouvailles à un Docteur d'un univers parallèle. Dans les bras du Docteur, Rose Tyler se sentait de retour à sa place. Les derniers jours, pour elle, ils avaient rencontrés Sarah-Jane Smith et ils avaient dû accepter Mickey à bord. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire maintenant ?Le jeune homme avait sûrement déjà compris que c'étaient bel et bien le Docteur et Rose qui voyageaient toujours ensemble qui les avaient sauvés. Il avait peut-être aussi fini par comprendre qu'ils venaient d'un univers parallèle. Mais est-ce que ça avait de l'importance ? Ils avaient la vie que le Docteur et elle désiraient aussi. Et Mickey Smith n'en faisait pas partie.

Rose se délogea des bras du Seigneur du Temps et lui expliqua ce qu'avait suggéré l'autre Docteur qui l'avait conduite ici :

« Le Docteur a dit qu'on devrait passer pour morts pour ne pas créer de paradoxe, il a pensé à utiliser des clés de perception. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui… J'ai eu à en utiliser une fois. Pendant que tu étais… Enfin, que je te pensais morte. Il va s'occuper de les faire dans son TARDIS ?

- Oui. En attendant, je pense qu'il voulait nous laisser seuls. »

Elle avait donc vu elle-aussi qu'il s'était éclipsé, songea le Docteur. Et il avait eu raison de le faire. Rose et lui avaient à parler, seul à seul. Le Seigneur du Temps invita sa jeune compagne à s'assoir à côté de lui autour de la console, sur le seul siège que la pièce comportait toujours. Rose hésita un peu mais finit par se loger sur les genoux du Gallifréen.

« Tu sais, pour moi, la dernière fois que je t'avais vu, tu faisais les yeux doux à la Pompadour, lui dit Rose sans oser le regarder.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien ça fait trois ans que tout ça est passé pour moi. Mais je comprendrais si je t'avais blessé là-bas. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'ai été brisé par la vue des lambeaux de tes habits. Je t'ai crue morte pendant trois ans, Rose ! Trois ans où ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme aussi aguicheuse que dans ses souvenirs.

- Vraiment. Je suis aussi vraiment désolé de ce que je t'avais dit le jour d'avant. Avec Sarah, quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je ne le peux peut-être pas pour de vrai, mais je ne peux plus dire que je ne le veux pas.

- Ils peuvent bien être ensembles, dans leur univers parallèle, remarqua Rose.

- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas eu le même chemin que nous.

- Mais on peut suivre le nôtre à présent. Et il peut lui ressembler, on peut rester ensemble pour toujours, si tu veux bien l'accepter cette fois…

- Je le veux, Rose. Plus que tout. Te perdre a été trop douloureux pour que je m'y risque à nouveau ! Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je veux te garder auprès de moi, comme j'avais voulu garder ton double dans mon TARDIS et dans ma vie. Toi, c'est déjà ton univers Et puis tu es morte officiellement et je ne peux pas changer ça. Alors tu peux rester toute ta vie avec moi…

- Seulement parce que je suis déclarée morte ? Demanda la jeune humaine. »

Non, pensa le Docteur. Pas pour que pour ça. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'elle était de retour. Qu'elle était là pour lui à nouveau. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, il ne parvenait pas à les faire sortir de sa bouche, il sentait au fond de lui que de toute façon, elle le savait déjà.

« Je ne veux pas rester morte… Dit Rose.

- On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis seulement heureux que tu sois en vie, au moins pour moi.

- Moi-aussi, Docteur. Même si je suis désolée d'avoir dû te faire souffrir malgré moi.

- Ta mort m'a brisé, plus encore que de détruire Gallifrey, lui confia le Docteur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Rose. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal avec la Pompadour dans tes derniers souvenirs de celui que j'étais il y a trois ans… Mais je t'aime, Rose. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà mais je ne peux plus le nier : je t'aime, Rose Tyler. »

Les mots étaient donc finalement sortis… Et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien !

Rose s'était tournée vers le Docteur en entendant son début de déclaration et elle avait maintenant ses yeux noisette qui pétillaient. Sa bouche se rapprocha celle de son Seigneur du Temps. Elle savait à présent que ce ne serait pas leur premier baiser, mais celui-là elle ne l'oublierait pas comme celui du Satellite Cinq, celui-là elle l'attendait et le désirait depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce Docteur extraterrestre avec qui elle pensait encore ne faire que voyager. Encore hier, elle n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments Elle avait été jalouse de Sarah-Jane et de la Pompadour mais elle avait aussi accepté que Mickey reste avec eux dans le TARDIS. Et lui, surtout, l'avait accepté à bord…

Mais, depuis, il y avait eu un TARDIS différent, plein de féérie et de bonheur, une Rose Tyler différente, plus épanouie, plus amoureuse et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et qu'elle ne se l'était jamais non plus imaginée. Elle savait à présent où son avenir la menait, où son cœur la menait. Et c'était dans ses bras, dans cet instant de bonheur partagé, dans ce baiser passionné dont ils avaient tous les deux tellement rêvés, dans ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient en sachant déjà qu'il ne serait pas le dernier mais une promesse d'un nouvel avenir commun. Comme celui de leurs doubles parallèles. Un avenir qui leur serait propre et qu'ils auraient à construire, ensemble. Mais un avenir qui apparaissait radieux maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis et qu'ils étaient enfin honnêtes l'un avec l'autre et avec leurs sentiments.

« Je t'aime, Docteur, murmura Rose dans le creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec une pression et une nouvelle dépendance plus grande encore que dans leur premier baiser. »

(…)

Ce n'était pas dans sa chambre que le Docteur la conduisait, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'embrasser et lui baisait le front, le cou, tout son corps brûlait de ce désir nouveau pour cet être non-humain qu'elle aimait elle-même de tout son être.

Le Docteur la portait tout en l'embrassant plus loin dans les couloirs, vers un espace qu'elle ne se souvenait pas encore avoir déjà vue. Mais bon, le TARDIS était bien gigantesque après tout, infinie même…

« Où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Le Docteur n'osa pas lui répondre. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé à y conduire Rose, en fait. Peut-être voulait-il se racheter avec elle du mal qu'il avait commis ces derniers jours. Et tout avait commencé dans cette même chambre : celle où il s'était réveillé auprès d'une Rose Tyler, qui n'avait pas été sa Rose Tyler.

« C'est ta chambre ? Demanda Rose en voyant le lit qui occupait la pièce que venait d'ouvrir la main du Docteur.

- Oui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une chambre.

- Je n'y dormais pas souvent. Mais depuis que tu es morte, j'ai eu du mal à dormir ailleurs, et même ici, je faisais surtout des cauchemars, en fait, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps. »

Rose se sentit triste à l'idée des rêves noirs qu'il avait dû faire toutes ces années en s'imaginant les douleurs qu'elle avait subies et qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais connues. Mais c'était du passé, et ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar qui l'attendaient encore dans cette chambre si chaleureuse avec son corail au mur, et ces couleurs chaudes orangées et rouges. Le lit n'avait pas été refait depuis la dernière nuit d'amour que le Docteur avait partagé avec l'autre Rose Tyler, mais la pression de la bouche de sa Rose sur la sienne et la passion qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps lui faisait entièrement oublier la dernière nuit qu'il y avait passé. Elle n'existait plus, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Elle n'avait été qu'un cauchemar de plus, et maintenant que c'était la Rose Tyler de son univers qu'il aimait et qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qu'il couvrait de baisers et non plus son double, il semblait au Docteur que c'était la réalité chaude et vivante qui reprenait ses droits et qu'il ne se réveillait qu'à présent d'un long cauchemar qui avait duré trois ans. Un cauchemar qui disparaissait dans les méandres de sa si grande mémoire.

Rose s'assit sur le lit et l'attira plus encore contre elle. C'était un véritable feu d'artifices d'émotions comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant qui s'emparait de tout son être. Elle se sentait elle-aussi revivre. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce que son amant avait cru pendant tout ce temps, elle, elle n'était jamais morte. Mais ces baisers la ressuscitaient plus encore que ce paradoxe.


	16. Chapitre 15 le pardon

**Chapitre quinze :** Le pardon.

Rose ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans les bras du Docteur. Déjà avant qu'il se régénère, elle s'était surprise à le penser. Et depuis qu'elle voyageait avec celui qu'elle voyait encore comme un nouveau Docteur et comme il s'était appelé ainsi lui-même sur Nouvelle Terre, Rose Tyler n'en était que plus convaincue…

« Docteur, soupirait-elle entre deux baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. »

Et il lui semblait que cette passion les enveloppait au point de ne plus laisser rien d'autre exister. Pourtant, il y avait bien un hic, il fallait qu'il y en ait, c'était _trop _parfait !

« Mickey ! S'écria la jeune femme en surprenant son amant. »

Le Docteur l'avait presque déjà déshabillée mais elle se redressait maintenant comme si elle voulait le fuir, comme si elle n'avait pas attendue cet instant autant que lui. Rose ramassa son t-shirt bleu à côté d'elle et ragrafa son soutien-gorge devant un Seigneur du Temps médusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le Docteur.

- C'est _nous _qui avons fait quelque chose de mal, répondit Rose, je te rappelle que pour toi, je suis morte depuis deux ou trois ans, mais pour moi, hier encore, tu avais accueilli Mickey dans le TARDIS. Il faut bien que je lui dise quand même pour nous, non ? C'est toujours mon petit-ami. Ou il le croit. Mais je dois le voir. »

Le Gallifréen se sentit bête, bien sûr que ce paradoxe n'allait pas se résoudre aussi facilement. Il y avait toujours Mickey, il y avait sa mère, Jackie, qu'il allait être obligé de refréquenter – et c'était bien pour ça que son double avait eu l'idée de faire des clés de perception, non ? Parce que ça restait un paradoxe le retour de Rose Tyler et Mickey Smith à la vie dans cet univers.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, demanda le Docteur à sa compagne.

- Non… Je préfère y aller seule. »

Il comprenait. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle reste auprès de lui, juste un peu plus longtemps. Qu'elle se soit souvenue de son petit-ami, après. A son réveil, par exemple… Après qu'ils aient pu tous les deux se découvrir comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Enfin, lui, oui. Mais ce n'était pas _sa _Rose Tyler à ce moment-là…

« Je reviens vite, lui promit la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus, sur la joue, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois. »

Le Docteur ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout son corps lui disait de la retenir auprès de lui, de la garder dans ses bras, il savait qu'il pourrait la faire céder, lui demander d'aller voir Mickey plus tard, de rester avec lui pour cette nuit.

Mais ce serait mal. Mal de laisser Rose mentir et trahir son ancien petit-ami, mal de la forcer à rester même si elle en avait aussi envie. Et il le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle hésitait à partir. Est-ce que le simple fait de l'attirer pour un énième baiser plus langoureux ne la ferait pas céder dans ses bras ? Si, certainement… Et il ne devait pas le faire. Il avait déjà fait assez de mal, il s'était déjà permis trop de choses. Et il savait qu'elle allait revenir. Elle le voulait, lui, et non plus Mickey. Et ils connaissaient tous les deux l'avenir qu'ils pouvaient construire. Ils devaient maintenant se faire confiance et s'offrir ce nouveau départ, en commençant par faire les choses comme il le fallait : en laissant Rose aller parler à Mickey.

« Vas-y, finit-il donc par lui dire, vas-y maintenant. Je reste là, je serais là, pour toujours.

- Merci, Docteur, dit Rose avant de lui voler un dernier baiser et d'enfiler en même temps son t-shirt. »

Elle sortit ensuite en courant de la chambre où le Docteur l'avait conduite et retrouva rapidement son chemin jusqu'à la salle de la console. Derrière elle, le Gallifréen restait assis sur son lit. Il finit par se relever et commença à refaire le lit contrairement à la dernière fois. Tout en bordant les plis des différents draps qui le composaient, le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux au ciel et remercia son double de la nouvelle chance qu'ils lui offraient. C'était une marque de pardon qui le touchait aux deux cœurs et un espoir qu'il ne voulait pas perdre…

(…)

Rose Tyler sortit du TARDIS comme elle y était entrée. Ses cheveux frisés vite recoiffés et son souffle à peine plus rapide malgré l'ardeur de ce dernier quart d'heure tant passionné. La jeune femme sortit son téléphone de sa poche de jean et envoya un texto à son petit-ami. Le jeune homme devait, lui-aussi, se trouver quelque part à Londres où l'autre Docteur l'avait d'abord déposé. Il lui répondit rapidement et lui donna rendez-vous dans un parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre les premiers mois où ils sortaient ensemble.

Revenir dans ce parc au cœur de la capitale britannique ramenait de nombreux souvenirs à l'esprit de Rose Tyler. Mais ils faisaient partie de son passé, de son _enfance. _Et c'était avec le Docteur, et avec lui-seul, qu'elle voyait son avenir à présent. Pourtant, quand elle aperçut enfin Mickey Smith, elle dut reconnaitre que son cœur s'était emballé. Peut-être par honte ou peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Après tout, il n'avait pas accepté aussi facilement que ça qu'elle l'ait trompée et qu'elle veuille rompre pour un extraterrestre. Il s'était accroché à elle, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, depuis un an. Il avait même été jusqu'à les accompagner dans leurs voyages. Il devait toujours croire qu'elle était à lui, et non pas à ce Seigneur du Temps incapable de le nommer par son nom et non « Rickey ».

« Salut, dit-elle quand il furent assez près.

- Salut, Rose. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui… Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots pourtant elle devait bien dire quelque chose. Je suis désolée, Mickey, pour tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Que ce soit ce Docteur parallèle qui nous ait ramené ici, que tu sois civilement mort, tout comme moi, et… Je… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Tu voulais voyager avec nous, et peut-être me reconquérir, et à la place tu te retrouves encore éjecté par un Docteur et une Rose Tyler mariés. Ça doit être dur, non ?

- Ils venaient d'un univers parallèle, non ? Tu n'es pas obligée de faire les mêmes choix…

- Non,… Rose sentit que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Mais je l'aime. Le Docteur… Je suis désolée, mais c'est cet avenir que je veux aussi.

- Je comprends. Je le savais depuis longtemps… Je ne voulais juste pas le voir. Mais c'est évident que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi, Rose !

- Tu le comprends ? S'étonna Rose Tyler.

- Oui, je dirais même que je l'accepte. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non plus : depuis que tu m'as quitté pour cet alien, tu ne m'as plus regardé comme avant. Ça se voit que tu ne faisais pas que voyager avec lui… Au moins, c'est dit. Plus besoin de faire semblant, c'est plus la peine de t'attendre…

- Non, souffla Rose abasourdie, merci Mickey. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et leur accolade amicale ne faisait que rappeler à Rose les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble… Avant le Docteur. Une autre vie, ça remontait à une toute autre vie, pensa la jeune femme. Pourtant la voilà qui murmurait à l'oreille de son ex-petit-ami qu'ils pouvaient se quitter plus « amicalement». Elle voulait tirer un trait sur son passé, elle était là pour ça mais elle proposait à Mickey de coucher une dernière fois avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

« Non, Rose… Dit Mickey en s'écartant d'elle. Ce n'est pas dans mes bras que tu veux être. »

Il avait raison, il le savait. Rose n'était plus sa petite-amie, elle était une autre femme et elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Elle méritait le bonheur et elle ne pourrait plus le trouver ailleurs qu'auprès de son Docteur. Mickey Smith l'avait accepté à présent. Et le parfum de Rose qui l'enivrait toujours n'y ferait rien : il devait oublier cette partie de sa vie, Rose Tyler et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours représentée pour lui.

(…)

Rose pleurait, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent. Mais c'était du soulagement. Elle avait failli faire une erreur et elle savait qu'elle s'en serait voulu, mais c'était fini. Mickey avait raison : c'était dans les bras du Docteur qu'elle voulait être.

Rose Tyler murmura que c'était vrai à son ex-petit-ami entre deux sanglots puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le remercia pour sa compréhension, son acceptation de ses sentiments et pour tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour elle.

La jeune femme l'embrassa ensuite sur le joue puis, plus sereine, elle repartit d'où elle venait et rentra jusqu'au TARDIS. C'était son foyer à présent, elle ne pouvait plus en douter. Elle n'était plus la même Rose Tyler. Et deux bras extraterrestres l'attendaient maintenant pour la garder auprès d'eux, pour toujours…

(…)

La chambre du Docteur était toujours fermée. Le Docteur était introuvable ailleurs. Il l'avait donc vraiment attendue ici : dans sa chambre, leur chambre maintenant peut-être. Pouvait-elle vraiment y entrer aussi librement ? Il disait qu'il l'attendrait. Elle l'avait toujours attendue. Mais elle ne trouvait plus le courage d'ouvrir cette maudite poignée ! Il fallait pourtant qu'elle le trouve, elle voulait être auprès de lui, se sentir réchauffée dans ses bras, mêler son souffle au sien, se réveiller à ses côtés, elle voulait le faire déjà cette nuit. Elle voulait le faire pour toutes ses nuits. Elle devait ouvrir cette poignée ! Et elle le faisait…

(…)

Le Docteur ne se réveilla pas vraiment En fait, il ne dormait pas vraiment. Mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés et il sentait que ses cœurs s'apaisaient alors que la douce chaleur d'un corps humain prenait place dans son lit à côté de lui. Le Seigneur du Temps ne chercha pas à se retourner, il entendit son souffle calme et sentit qu'elle venait de s'endormir en se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Elle l'embrasse sur la commissure des lèvres puis lui murmure un doux « bonne nuit » avant de poser sa tête plus bas, contre ses deux cœurs. Elle s'endormit rapidement et le Docteur posa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux dorés avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras et de sourire de bonheur alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin à partager ce lit comme il l'avait tant souhaité depuis qu'une autre Rose Tyler l'avait déjà fait.


	17. Chapitre 16 le deuil enterré

**Chapitre seize :** Le deuil enterré.

Le matin n'en était jamais vraiment un dans le TARDIS. Pas de chant de coq ou de cloches tonitruantes pour nous sortir de notre sommeil… Voilà ce que Rose Tyler aimait le plus dans le fait de vivre à l'intérieur d'une cabine de police, qui voyageait dans le temps et dans l'espace, depuis bientôt deux ans. Elle y faisait souvent la grasse matinée, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire chez elle ou elle avait d'abord eu le lycée puis le boulot de vendeuse qu'elle s'était trouvée. Et toujours ce réveil qui ne la réveillait plus. Mais pas ici, pas dans le TARDIS.

Pourtant, ce matin, elle avait envie de se lever. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, elle était juste prête à commencer une nouvelle journée, la première d'une nouvelle vie.

« Salut, dit-elle au Docteur qui semblait à peine plus réveillé qu'elle, bien dormi ?

- Vu comment tu m'écrasais, plaisanta le Seigneur du Temps, je ne pouvais pas mieux dormir que cette nuit !

- Arrête ! Rit Rose en cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte du Gallifréen. »

Ils rirent tous les deux puis décidèrent de se lever. Le Docteur proposa à Rose de prendre un petit déjeuner et donc de le rejoindre à la cuisine, mais la jeune femme hésita. Elle voulait bien d'un vrai petit déjeuner britannique : avec du bacon, des œufs, et tout ce que ce Docteur appréciait vraiment très peu,… Elle voulait retrouver des repères de sa vie, en fait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait dit adieu à Mickey Smith, qu'elle devait rompre tout lien avec la vie qu'elle avait menée jusque-là !

« Il n'y en a pas dans le TARDIS, expliqua le Docteur, ça fait quatre ans que je voyageais seul, en même temps.

- Quatre ans ? Si longtemps ?

- Oui, tu peux comprendre que l'attente a vraiment été longue, dit-il avant de l'attraper dans ses bras et de lui baiser la nuque.

- Pour moi aussi, ça a été long, Docteur ! Mais je veux d'abord revoir ma mère, en finir avec ce paradoxe qui nous a séparés !

- Et nous a rapprochés, ajouta le Seigneur du Temps en la retournant et en plongeant son regard dans celui noisette de sa compagne, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu aurais encore dû attendre et si même on aurait osé un jour s'avouer notre amour, Rose…

- Je l'aurais fait, si tu n'en avais pas été capable, fit Rose, mais n'en parlons pas. On est ensemble, et ça c'est vraiment le plus important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Mickey, au fait ?

- Qu'il le comprenait et qu'il l'acceptait. Qu'il me pardonnait plutôt, parce que moi j'ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir trahi quand même…

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je veux dire… On s'est embrassés, mais c'est tout.

- Oui. Et j'espère bien que tu vas rajouter « pour l'instant » !

- Tu ne perds pas le nord…

- Pas quand il s'agit d'amour… Susurra Rose Tyler. »

La proximité entre leurs visages était vraiment très réduite, songea le Docteur, mais la jeune humaine se recula et rappela au Docteur qu'elle voulait revoir sa mère mais pas non plus lui faire croire qu'elle était morte pendant quatre ans.

« On ne peut pas changer que tu es morte, Rose. J'ai été à ton « enterrement ». C'est une des dernières fois où j'ai vu Jackie d'ailleurs…

- Tu l'as revue après ?

- Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de toi. J'étais en deuil, moi aussi !

- Oui… Bien sûr. Alors emmène-nous juste un peu après la dernière fois où tu l'as vu si tu ne veux pas causer plus de paradoxe.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, approuva le Seigneur du Temps. »

(…)

Deux heures plus tard, après une bonne douche, des habits propres et un petit déjeuner finalement avalé composé, hormis de bananes, de tartines au chocolat, Rose Tyler et le Docteur frappèrent à la porte du deuxième TARDIS qui ne s'était pas encore dématérialisé et qui se trouvait donc toujours à quelques pas du leur.

Ce ne fut ni Rose, ni le Onzième Docteur qui leur ouvrirent mais un petit garçon d'environ huit ans et demie. Il les toisa du regard et appela ses parents pour leur dire que leurs doubles étaient arrivés. Rose Marion Tyler de TARDIS prit alors le relai de son fils Alonso et les accueillit dans leur TARDIS.

Rose qui s'y était déjà trouvé ne remarqua rien de changé et porta plus son attention au jeune garçon brun qui leur avait ouvert et à la petite fille blonde que le Onzième Docteur portait sur ses épaules en remontant des coursives de son vaisseau.

Les deux Docteurs se saluèrent avec moins de gêne qu'ils n'en avaient eu la première fois et Rose de TARDIS sembla elle-même moins hostile à l'égard de son ancien ravisseur. Elle leur sourit même et glissa à son mari qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail en voyant leurs doubles aussi proches. Avec son ouïe de Seigneur du Temps, l'autre Docteur l'entendit et rougit légèrement.

Le Docteur au nœud papillon tendit enfin deux clés du TARDIS qui brillaient à celui qui portait une cravate et ce dernier le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils se quittèrent ensuite et le Docteur entendit le Onzième dire à Rose qu'ils « allaient de toute façon être bloqués ici encore un moment… » Alors quoi, ils les espionnaient ? De toute façon, ils pouvaient partir tranquille, tout allait au mieux à présent dans sa vie, depuis qu'ils lui avaient rendus Rose et réparés le trou béant qu'avait causé le deuil qu'il s'était infligé et qui l'avait tant changé…

(…)

Le Powell Estate n'avait pas changé en dix-neuf ans, toute la vie que Rose y avait passée. Ce n'était pas en deux ans seulement que les choses allaient être différentes. Ils étaient allés à pieds jusqu'à l'appartement de Jackie Tyler en laissant le TARDIS dans la vieille ruelle où ils s'étaient déjà matérialisés si souvent. Rose portait sa clé de perception. Ils étaient passés dire bonjour à Mickey sur le chemin pour lui donner à lui-aussi une des clés du TARDIS. Mais Mickey n'avait pas voulu les accompagner. Il voulait reconstruire sa vie, ailleurs,… Rose était toujours aussi triste pour son ami mais le Docteur le comprenait. Il faisait le deuil de sa propre mort, de sa propre existence,… Et il ne savait à présent que trop bien combien cela pouvait être douloureux. Au moins, Rose voulait-elle aller de l'avant, et surtout retrouver sa vie d'avant.

(…)

Jacqueline Tyler avait entendu le TARDIS se matérialiser. Mais elle ne faisait que l'entendre. Et à chaque fois, elle s'imaginait le même scénario : sa fille en sortait, bien vivante, se jetait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, s'excusait de lui avoir fait peur, et elle lui disait qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison, rester auprès d'elle,…

Mais c'était impossible : deux ans s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis que le Docteur avait frappé à sa porte. Il était seul. Il avait la mine sombre, il avait pleuré, son visage en était encore rouge, il avait ses cheveux en désordre – même si ce n'était pas nouveau – et Jackie était certaine d'elle quand elle disait avoir senti une odeur d'alccool fort quand il lui avait annoncé le plus calmement possible que Rose et Mickey étaient tous les deux morts. Son monde s'était effondré ce jour-là.

Depuis, il était revenu. Deux fois. La première pour l'enterrement de Rose et Mickey, il avait partagé son deuil comme si les deux jeunes gens avaient fait partie de sa famille. La deuxième fois remontait à un peu plus d'un mois à peine. Il était encore saoul et il parlait d'un premier ministre alien et tapait quatre fois comme un déréglé mental. Il lui avait fait peur cette fois-là. Il lui avait dit que Jack était prisonnier dans un « Valiant » et que son « maitre » ne devait pas le trouver ou il condamnerait toute la Terre. Et apparemment, il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller parce que son « maitre » avait pris le TARDIS et voulait s'en servir pour de très mauvaises choses.

Jackie l'avait chassée hors de chez elle. Et depuis, elle entendait ce son porteur d'espoir à une époque et plus que de déception à présent, porteur d'un deuil qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à laisser derrière elle… Et elle l'entendait, maintenant.

Des coups dans la porte, une sonnerie, non ce n'était sûrement pas son imagination. Mais ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'attendait personne après tout, qu'elle ne pouvait plus recevoir de visites !

Jacqueline Tyler ouvrit donc la porte et voulut la refermer aussitôt : _il _était encore revenu. _Il _ne comprenait donc pas qu'il ne faisait que la hanter en lui rappelant les derniers instants de souffrance de sa fille, à des siècles de distance de sa mère ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjours, Jackie… D'abord, est-ce que vous êtes seule ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous avez un invité, marmonna le Docteur.

- Non. Et certainement pas vous. Sortez ! »

Mais il l'avait déjà dépassé et pénétrait dans l'appartement. Il observait les meubles, les murs, et un sourire triste accompagnait cette inspection. Quoi, il était là par nostalgie peut-être ? S'il voulait une nouvelle claque, il n'avait qu'à le lui demander ! Sinon, elle lui avait demandé de sortir de chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda à nouveau Jackie en suivant le Docteur dans le salon. Et pourquoi me demander si je suis seule, au juste ? Vous voulez quoi, être _seul _avec moi ? Vous voulez vous rabattre sur la mère, c'est ça ? »

L'idée sembla l'amuser. En tout cas, Jackie fut certaine d'entendre un rire. Pourtant, c'était une expression choquée qui se lisait sur le visage de l'alien devant elle.

« Comment vous pouvez avoir déjà oublié le deuil de ma fille ! S'emporta-t-elle encore.

- Ce n'est pas… C'est plus compliqué que ça, Jackie.

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- Rose n'est pas, enfin, n'est plus morte. Disons pour faire simple que j'ai réussi à la sauver avec Mickey et qu'elle va bien, elle n'est jamais morte, en fait.

- Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire comme ça, peut-être ? Vous vous êtes encore saoulés, surtout ! »

Le Docteur soupira puis fit un signe de tête… à la cuisine. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide entre cet extraterrestre et la porte de la cuisine de l'appartement. Et pourtant, une clé tomba au sol dans un petit bruit métallique et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds frisés apparut de nulle part, et même pas translucide comme un fantôme mais bien réelle.

« Rose… Murmura d'effroi Jackie. »

Rose Tyler n'eut pas le temps de courir auprès d'elle comme dans ses rêves : Jacqueline Tyler vacilla avant de tomber à la renverse, dans un plus grand fracas que ne l'avait fait plutôt la petite clé dorée…


	18. Chapitre 17 paradoxe sentimental

**Chapitre dix-sept : **Paradoxe sentimental.

« Rose »

C'était le dernier mot qu'elle avait dit avant de s'évanouir. Rose se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû enlever sa clé finalement, pas aussi rapidement. Sa mère était vraiment sous le choc…

La jeune femme se précipita auprès de sa mère en même temps que son compagnon. Le Docteur posa son doigt sur le cou de Jackie avant de rassurer sa compagne sur son état. Ils la transportèrent ensuite ensemble jusqu'au canapé où ils l'allongèrent.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer, dit Rose une fois qu'elle fut installée.

- Je t'avais dit de le faire, c'est ma faute. Elle n'était pas prête… Donne-moi ta clé maintenant, je vais la garder.

- D'accord Tu veux veiller sur elle avec moi ou retourner au TARDIS ?

- Je vais rentrer je pense. Je vais essayer de chercher quelque chose pour la réanimer si elle ne le fait pas d'elle-même.

- J'espère qu'elle le fera et que ce n'est pas vraiment grave… »

Le Docteur hocha la tête puis embrassa rapidement sa compagne avant de quitter le TARDIS en ramassant la clé de perception de Rose Tyler par terre.

(…)

Jacqueline Tyler s'était finalement réveillée seule. Rose, sa fille, était assise dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle s'était assoupie mais Jackie la vit remuer et ouvrir les yeux en l'entendant chercher à se relever. Rose se leva la première et sourit en la voyant reprendre des couleurs.

« Salut maman, dit la jeune femme.

- Rose… Tu es _vivante _?

- Oui. C'est compliqué… Mais oui, je suis vivante, maman. »

Jackie se leva et elle faillit tomber à nouveau. Rose l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'aida à garder son équilibre quelques instants. Elles se serrèrent ensuite dans les bras. Jackie pleura sur l'épaule de sa fille, qui souriait en l'enlaçant tendrement.

(…)

La mère et la fille Tyler préparaient un thé dans la cuisine de leur appartement, Jackie s'était réveillée depuis une petite dizaine de minutes et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Mais sa fille ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué comment elle avait pu revenir à la vie. Elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était « compliqué ». Comme le Docteur l'avait dit avant que Jackie ne s'évanouisse en croyant voir le fantôme de sa fille chérie.

Jackie Tyler regarda sa fille verser l'eau chaude dans la théière pendant qu'elle fouillait son placard pour choisir au hasard un des sachets de thé qui lui restaient. La mère de Rose lui demanda en même temps encore une fois comment elle avait pu survivre puisqu'elle et le Docteur disaient qu'elle n'était jamais morte.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que tu trouves « si compliqué » dans la façon dont tu as survécu ? Je t'ai quand même cru morte pendant deux ans ! Tu pourrais peut-être enfin me dire comment tu as fait et pourquoi j'ai eu à vivre ce deuil alors que tu étais en vie ? Et le Docteur, il le savait que tu n'étais pas morte ? Et Mickey, il est aussi en vie ?

- Maman, je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué à expliquer ! Je ne saurais pas te raconter comment j'ai fait. Il m'a juste sauvé la vie, avec Mickey, dans ce vaisseau où il m'avait cru morte… En fait, c'est vraiment compliqué parce que c'est une histoire de complexité temporelle, de paradoxes, tout ça,…

- Et tu ne me crois pas assez intelligente pour y comprendre quelque chose, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, maman ! C'est pas ça ! C'est que… Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé avec Mickey, en fait. Je sais juste que c'est ce Docteur plus âgé qui est venu nous trouver et nous a emmenés dans son propre TARDIS parce que c'était un paradoxe qui l'avait conduit là-bas, et qu'il fallait qu'il m'ait perdu pendant toutes ces années pour pouvoir me retrouver et nous sauver, moi et Mickey. »

Elle simplifiait. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'univers parallèle et des Docteur et Rose Tyler parallèles. Déjà ce méli-mélo temporel était impossible à comprendre pour sa mère qui n'avait jamais voulu l'accompagner dans leurs voyages dans le temps et dans l'espace. Alors expliquer que c'était grâce à un couple de leurs doubles qu'elle devait d'être à nouveau auprès de sa mère et du Docteur, Jackie ne pourrait pas le comprendre. Et puis, elle ignorait encore ses sentiments pour le Docteur…

« Donc Mickey aussi est en vie ? Demanda Jackie.

- Oui. Il est en ville. On l'a laissé seul. Il avait besoin de récupérer de ce voyage.

- Oui, et de la « mort » qu'on lui a attribué…

- Oui, souffla Rose.

- Et il n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Non. Il voulait être seul, répéta la jeune femme.

- Et toi, tu voulais rester auprès du Docteur ?

- Je ne pouvais pas aller te voir directement…

- Non, je me serais juste évanouie plutôt. »

Le ton de sa mère était ironique, mais elle avait raison. C'était pour d'autres raisons qu'elle était venue avec le Docteur, et elle ne pouvait pas mentir à sa mère là-dessus plus longtemps.

« Oui, c'est possible. Mais je dois te dire autre chose, Maman… »

(…)

Jackie sentit qu'elle tombait des nues une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que sa fille lui racontait ? Elle, et_ le_ _Docteur _? Ce maudit Docteur qui lui avait annoncé la mort de sa fille avant de lui annoncer qu'elle était en vie, sans autre explication, ce même Docteur qui l'avait laissé seule alors qu'elle était évanouie sur le sol de son salon. Cet extraterrestre qui lui avait enlevé sa fille pendant une année entière… Et il le lui enlevait encore ? Elle allait repartir avec lui ? Et pire, Rose disait qu'elle voulait _vivre _avec lui ?! Et même qu'elle l'aimait ? Sa fille n'avait même pas encore vingt ans, elle était trop jeune, elle était humaine, elle n'avait rien à faire avec ce Docteur. Pourtant, ça, elle l'avait déjà expliqué. Mais accepter cet « amour » n'était pas possible pour Jacqueline Tyler.

« J'en ai déjà parlé à Mickey, continuait de dire Rose. »

Comme si c'était une bonne chose que son petit-ami accepte la relation qu'elle voulait entretenir avec un alien... Un alien ! Comment pouvait-elle envisager une relation amoureuse avec un alien ? Sa fille ? Rose était complétement devenue folle !

« Mais je voulais t'en parler, lui expliquait encore sa fille, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Que tu es folle, ma pauvre chérie, songea Jackie. Mais Rose était si tendue, elle voulait tellement que sa mère l'approuve. Elle voulait tellement que sa mère accepte ses sentiments. Elle semblait si passionnée et heureuse quand elle lui avait avoué comment elle et le Docteur s'étaient avoués qu'ils s'aimaient. Que son avenir était auprès de lui, qu'elle se sentait tellement mieux maintenant qu'ils ne gardaient plus leurs sentiments secrets,… Elle l'aimait tellement, son Docteur... Jackie n'avait pas la force de lui dire le mal qu'elle pensait de cette relation. Elle restait une mère et voulait le bonheur de sa fille avant tout.

« Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

- S'il te rend heureuse, dit-elle du ton le moins dédaigneux qu'elle put employer.

- Oh, oui ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'hier soir quand… »

Rose s'arrêta, et Jackie la vit rougir d'embarras. Sa mère n'était pas dupe. Rose lui demandait d'approuver sa relation mais elle n'en avait cure de son avis. Elle lui faisait juste part du choix qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Et que pouvait-elle dire contre ça ? Le Docteur était déjà devenu son amant, et Rose ne vivait plus que pour lui depuis déjà bientôt une longue année. Et elle n'avait plus jamais d'autre nom à la bouche depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle s'en était vraiment amourachée. Et Jackie Tyler ne pourrait plus les séparer, ces deux-là… Mais en même temps, ce Docteur que Rose aimait, Jackie l'avait vu sombrer ces dernières années, des années que Rose n'avait pas connu, il avait changé et Jackie craignait que sa fille ne l'ait pas remarqué, qu'elle soit tombée _amoureuse_ ou plutôt _sous le charme_ de ce Docteur si charmant qu'il avait été depuis sa « régénération ». Et il n'était plus ce même Docteur plein de charmes… Jackie Tyler ne voulait pas voir sa fille souffrir.

« Rose, je peux comprendre que tu en sois amoureuse, dit-elle, mais il n'est plus le même Docteur qu'avant. Avec ta mort, il est devenu un autre homme, enfin un autre alien, si ça se dit… Enfin, il a changé : il est devenu plus sombre que celui que tu connaissais.

- Je sais… Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Maman. Il m'aime et il a changé à nouveau, je te promets. C'était à cause de ce paradoxe temporel, ce paradoxe sentimental… »

Rose se mit à sourire de l'expression qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle s'appliquait si bien à tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, le Docteur et elle, à ce paradoxe causé par leurs sentiments et ceux de leurs respectifs. Rien d'autre ne les avait séparés que leur amour après tout. Et rien d'autre que leur amour ne pouvait les sauver. Et sauver le Docteur de cette obscurité dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé plongé après ce deuil qu'il s'était infligé sans le devoir, sans le savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Un paradoxe sentimental que sa mère ne pouvait pas comprendre malgré ce qu'elle disait. Un paradoxe comme il n'en existait pas d'autre mais qui fonctionnait si bien et ne résultait qu'en cet aveu si franc de leur amour commun. Ce paradoxe de leurs sentiments qui avait failli les détruire ainsi que sa mère mais qui les ramenait tous à la vie à présent. Sans se départir de son sourire, Rose continua :

« Ce paradoxe sentimental nous a changé tous les deux, en fait. Et je me sens plus heureuse que jamais. Et lui aussi.

- Mais tu vas repartir dans le TARDIS, alors ? Tu ne vas pas seulement quitter Mickey, tu vas aussi me quitter encore, moi !

- Maman !

- Ecoute, je veux bien que vous soyez ensemble, je veux même bien que vous soyez un couple ou tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! Je ne veux pas attendre des mois avant de te revoir et n'avoir jamais de nouvelles de ma fille unique, Rose.

- Maman… Ecoute, tu l'as dit, on est un couple maintenant, le Docteur et moi. Et je te promets que je vais le faire venir ici aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Il n'aura pas le choix. Je ne suis plus seulement sa compagne de voyages. Finit par dire Rose.»


	19. Chapitre 18 revenir d'entre les morts

**Chapitre dix-huit :** Revenir d'entre les morts.

« Je ne suis plus seulement sa compagne de voyage. »

Entendre sa fille lui dire cela d'un ton aussi convaincu brisa presque le cœur de Jackie Tyler. Mais pourtant sa fille avait raison : ce qui la lui avait enlevé était un vrai « paradoxe sentimental ». Et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre celui-ci…. Elle ne le pouvait plus maintenant que Rose lui avait avoué son amour pour le Docteur. Elle ne pouvait plus que l'accepter et voir sa fille grandir et la quitter.

Jackie était maintenant convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les sentiments de sa fille, puisqu'elle était tellement assurée de son choix en la matière du Docteur. Mais pourtant, sa mère craignait toujours qu'elle ne fasse le mauvais choix. Pire : qu'elle ne fasse le pire choix de sa vie en donnant son cœur à cet extraterrestre aux deux cœurs… Elle sentait toujours qu'il était de son devoir de la protéger, surtout qu'elle l'avait vu sombrer contrairement à sa fille :

« Rose, je te demande seulement de me croire quand je te dis qu'il a changé. Et je ne crois pas contrairement à toi que ton seul retour puisse réparer ses cœurs brisés. Il avait ses cœurs assombris par la culpabilité de ta mort et le désespoir de ne jamais te revoir. »

(…)

Rose Tyler soupira. Elle avait déjà entendu ce discours. Sa mère le lui rabâchait sans cesse depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais elle le savait ! Elle savait qu'il avait « sombré ». Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à son double, qu'il l'avait enlevé, qu'il lui avait pris ses souvenirs, qu'il l'avait séquestré,… Pouvait-il vraiment avoir fait pire ? Rose commençait quand même à se le demander. Pourquoi sa mère insistait donc autant ? Pourquoi avait-elle tellement eu peur de lui au seuil de leur appartement ? Ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre Rose Tyler, son double et elle lui avaient toutes les deux pardonnés. Et elles continuaient de l'aimer autant… Mais avait-il vraiment pu faire pire ? Etait-il vraiment dangereux pour elle ? Rose Tyler commençait à en douter. Et elle commençait à se douter d'autre chose qui l'agaçait plus encore. Elle entendait une respiration étrangère depuis un moment.

(…)

Rose Tyler avança jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrit timidement, comme si elle avait peur de ce qui allait se trouver derrière. Le palier était pourtant vide et Rose se retourna vers sa mère qui lui demanda ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi. Jackie lui dit aussi que si elle voulait tant aller le retrouver, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas, et même qu'elle devait le faire pour voir qu'elle disait vrai.

Il avait changé… Sa fille devait le reconnaitre. Et Jackie était prête à la laisser partit pour ça. Mais Rose ne bougeait pas. Elle sembla attendre quelques secondes avant de sortir sur le palier toujours aussi vide et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

De loin, elle entendit qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un, ou plutôt qu'elle semblait le disputer… Mais Jackie ne s'approcha pas de la porte et laissa sa fille digérer seule ce qu'elle lui avait appris au sujet de son nouveau « petit ami de l'espace… »

(…)

Sur le palier derrière la porte de l'appartement de Jacqueline Tyler, sa fille n'était pas vraiment en train de digérer ce que venait de lui dire sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle se trompait. Mais elle, elle ne se trompait pas sur la présence du Seigneur du Temps sur le palier après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte. Il était apparu devant elle en enlevant sa clé de perception et l'avait pris dans ses bras après qu'elle ait refermé la porte. Rose commença alors à l'accuser de les avoir espionnés, sa mère et elle.

« C'est vrai. Finit par avouer le Docteur. Je voulais vous laisser seules mais… Ça peut être pratique d'être invisible…

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Grogna Rose. Et tu as entendu tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, alors ?

- Oui… Et elle a raison, Rose : je me suis vraiment assombri ces dernières années…

- Je le sais, avoua Rose, Rose me l'avait dit après que son Docteur et elle nous aient sauvés dans le Pompadour. Je sais ce que tu lui as fait, je sais que tu as sombré dans l'alcool et fait de mauvaises choses, mais je sais que c'était un long moment difficile Mais je sais que c'est passé. Et puis, tu étais déjà sombre comme ça quand on s'est rencontrés, et je t'ai aidé à aller mieux, à passer outre le chagrin que tu avais d'avoir perdu ta planète et ton peuple…

- J'avais détruit Gallifrey…

- Et tu te sentais coupable pour ça, continua Rose, comme tu te sentais coupable pour moi. Tu croyais m'avoir tué comme tu avais détruit ton monde.

- Oui, reconnut le Seigneur du Temps, et tu as raison : tu m'as déjà ramené vers le Bien. Je me sentais si mal d'avoir participé à la guerre du Temps. Elle m'avait changé, comme le fait de te perdre.

- Mais tu as perdu Gallifrey mais je suis là de nouveau, lui murmura Rose.

- Oui. »

Il l'embrassa et la plaqua contre le mur de l'appartement. Rose lui murmura à l'oreille ensuite que sa mère voulait qu'elle vienne la voir plus souvent et qu'après avoir failli mourir dans ce vaisseau spatial au LIème siècle, elle-aussi voulait revenir plus souvent auprès de sa mère.

« C'est d'accord, on reviendra plus souvent. Dit le Docteur.»

(…)

La porte finit par s'ouvrir depuis l'intérieur et reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, Rose Tyler se dégagea des bras du Gallifréen.

« Vous revenez à l'intérieur ? Demanda Jackie. Il commence à faire froid.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'on disait, demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir espionner.

- Maman ! S'offusqua Rose.

- Au moins, je dois avouer quelque chose : tu as peut-être raison à son sujet. Il peut changer de nouveau.

- Alors tu acceptes qu'on soit ensemble ?

- S'il fait comme il a dit – qu'il te ramène à la maison plus souvent – et qu'il accepte de rester diner ce soir. »

Pris au dépourvu, l'extraterrestre regarda la mère de Rose et hocha juste la tête pour accepter les « conditions » de celle qu'il voyait déjà comme sa future belle-mère. Il refusa pourtant de rentrer en parlant de Mickey qui devait se trouver une nouvelle identité maintenant que lui et Rose étaient revenus d'entre les morts.

« Et pourquoi ils devraient prendre une nouvelle identité, demanda Jackie, je sais qu'ils ont eu un enterrement, mais il n'y avait pas de corps. Ils ont seulement été portés disparus. Même si vous m'aviez dit qu'ils étaient vraiment morts et qu'il ne restait rien de leur corps, ça pouvait très bien être un mensonge après tout. Vous pourriez juste faire en sorte d'avoir toujours été vivants et d'avoir seulement disparus. Vous pourriez juste être « retrouvés » au lieu de recommencer à zéro. J'ai envie de retrouver ma fille et pas une étrangère inventée.

- C'est vrai, finit par demander Rose, on était juste portés disparus ?

- Pour vos familles et vos amis, oui. Pour moi et Jackie, vous étiez bel et bien morts. Mais puisque je n'avais pas de corps et de preuves de vos décès au LIème siècle, nous avions dû vous faire porter disparus. Je n'y pensais plus, je n'ai jamais douté que tu étais morte. J'avais vu tes habits déchiquetés…

- Je sais. Mais ça règle tout, alors ? Et pour Mickey, aussi ! Vous allez vraiment ressusciter tous les deux : Mickey Smith et Rose Tyler. Pas besoin de nouvelles identités. Vous êtes un génie, Jackie Tyler ! Brillante ! Je vais chercher Mickey pour lui en parler. Et à l'autre Docteur aussi, pour… »

Rose lui fit un signe de tête pour l'arrêter de parler. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'univers parallèle à sa mère. Pas la peine de l'évoquer maintenant !

Le Docteur comprit le signe et se tut. Mais Rose avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire : il devait rendre les clés de perception à son double et expliquer que tout allait revenir à la normale. Rose sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le donna au Docteur en lui demandant d'appeler l'appartement – au contact « maman » - quand il en aurait fini avec « les courses » pour le diner.

Retrouver Mickey et l'inviter au diner et lui suggérer l'idée de Jackie ainsi que retourner à l'autre TARDIS pouvait lui prendre du temps et Rose et sa mère allaient en profiter pour leur préparer un bon diner de « retour d'entre les morts »…


	20. Chapitre 19 repas en famille

**Chapitre dix-neuf :** Repas en famille.

Il tournait autour de la console en vérifiant que leur dernier feu de joie n'avait pas trop fait de dégâts. Avec la disparition de sa femme et sa quête pour la retrouver coûte que coûte, le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas vraiment encore eu le temps de tester ses réparations – si Rose pouvait vraiment appeler ça des réparations ça lui rappelait plutôt du rafistolage dont aurait pu être capable son père pour le peu qu'elle l'avait connu et non pas son Gallifréen de mari. Mais il en semblait satisfait.

Rose était assise en face de la console et le regardait faire en gardant l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas pu voir comment les retrouvailles s'étaient produites entre le Docteur parallèle et sa Rose Tyler. Pour avoir été presque sa prisonnière, elle savait ce dont il pouvait être ici capable et même si elle voulait se persuader que tout allait bien pour eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore pour elle-même, dans cet univers. Au moins un petit peu..

« Elle va bien, j'en suis sûr, dit le Docteur en allant s'asseoir auprès d'elle, épuisé.

- Il fait si chaud encore sous la console, demanda sa femme en voyant la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage.

- Tu avais raison, grommela le Seigneur du Temps, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! »

Rose sourit. Elle aimait qu'il le reconnaisse ainsi. Elle commença à en rire et il joignit ses rires aux siens. La salle de la console avait quand même subi peu de dégâts et ils avaient échappé au pire. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux…

« Il a été très surpris mais très heureux de la retrouver, reprit le Docteur.

- Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas l'être, rétorqua Rose, et elle ? Moi ?

- Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Je te promets que tout va pour le mieux pour eux. On a fait du beau travail en les réunissant.

- J'ai de meilleures idées que toi, c'est tout. Dit Rose en lançant un regard significatif vers la console noircie par l'incendie.

- Tu vas encore me le reprocher longtemps, lui demanda son mari.

- Je me félicite juste d'avoir pu les réunir, dit Rose.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose sans moi, quand même. C'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'on le pouvait. Et qui nous ai conduits là-bas.

- J'aurais pu faire aussi bien ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau. Rose se leva et tendit sa main au Docteur pour le relever aussi. Elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Comme elle se sentait heureuse d'être de retour dans leur TARDIS.

« Ils ne peuvent pas avoir un avenir moins heureux que le nôtre, lui murmura le Docteur dans son oreille.

- J'en suis sûre aussi. Dit Rose aussi doucement dans son oreille. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau puis le Docteur se recula et tout excité annonça qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer dans leur univers, maintenant. Rose sourit : exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé plus tôt. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu revoir encore une fois leurs doubles et s'assurer que leur futur était bien reparti sur de bons rails…

« J'ai faim, dit la jeune femme, il est quelle heure à Londres, maintenant ?

- Bientôt dix-neuf heures, je dirais.

- Je vais faire à manger alors. Tu sais… Je crois que je serais même prête à te faire des bâtonnets de poisson, pour t'avoir retrouvé !

- Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Rit Rose. »

Il lui sourit et la laissa descendre dans les entrailles du vaisseau. A peine Rose fut-elle partie vers les cuisines du TARDIS que la porte extérieure s'ouvrit et que le Seigneur du Temps vit débarquer dans son vaisseau spatio-temporel son double et l'ancien petit-ami de sa femme. Mickey Smith se tint à l'écart des deux Docteurs qui se jaugeaient encore du regard comme à chaque fois où ils se retrouvaient l'un face à l'autre. Le nouvel arrivant commença à parler à son double de l'idée de Jackie Tyler qui voulait les faire « ressusciter » officiellement, Rose et Mickey.

« C'est une excellente idée, lui dit le Docteur, mais pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

- On voulait te rendre nos filtres de perception.

- Les clés du TARDIS ? Vous pouviez les garder.

- Ils n'en ont plus besoin grâce à Jackie. Et c'est mieux ainsi. »

(…)

Rose revenait des cuisines à ce moment-là et entendit parler de sa mère. Elle se souvint que Jackie Tyler était encore en vie dans cet univers-ci. Au diable les pommes de terre belviaires et les frites chillii si elle pouvait plutôt aller revoir sa mère. Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier et vit les deux Docteurs face-à-face et Mickey toujours près de la porte. Elle le salua rapidement d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers son mari et le dernier Seigneur du Temps de cet univers :

« Je peux vous accompagner voir Jackie, demanda-t-elle au plus jeune des deux.

- Rose et moi, nous ne lui avons pas parlé d'univers parallèle, désolé. Je crois que ce serait compliqué à expliquer que tu sois en double, et plus âgée.

- Tu es un voyageur temporel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais pour expliquer ta présence dans son « passé », qu'elle est morte ? Qu'elle est prisonnière d'un univers parallèle ? Ce n'est pas son futur, et ce n'est pas ta mère mais une Jackie parallèle. »

Rose jeta un regard noir à son mari mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle s'avança vers lui et fit comprendre au Docteur parallèle qu'elle comprenait le problème.

Son mari soupira de soulagement et il souhaita en blaguant à son double d'avoir du courage avec Jackie tout en se félicitant lui-même que sa belle-mère vive dans un autre univers parallèle. Le coup de coude que Rose lui lança le fit grimacer mais il ne retira pas ce qu'il venait de dire, à la place il souhaita à nouveau à son double d'avoir du courage, mais cette fois avec Rose…

La jeune femme soupira puis s'avança vers l'autre Seigneur du Temps et retira son alliance puis sa bague de fiançailles. Elle soupesa la bague en diamant rose dans sa main et la déposa dans la main du Docteur parallèle. Elle regarda ensuite son alliance et dit à son mari qu'elle lui était bien suffisante, maintenant.

« Si tu veux avoir besoin de « courage » avec ta Rose Tyler, tu peux commencer avec cette bague, lui dit-elle.

- Tu es vraiment sûre, Rose ?

- Mon alliance est amplement suffisante, répondit-elle.

- Oui, ça vous rappellera cette épreuve comme cette bague me rappelait que Rose s'était retrouvée coincée dans un univers parallèle alors que je m'apprêtai à la demander en mariage. A chaque fois que je la voyais. A chaque fois que je la vois à son doigt. Et pourtant ça fait dix ans. Lui avoua le Docteur avant de prendre l'anneau entre les doigts de son épouse et de le replacer solennellement à son annulaire gauche avant de lui enserrer les doigts et d'échanger avec sa femme un baiser parfait. »

(…)

Très ému, le Seigneur du Temps regarda le couple s'embrasser puis admira la perfection du diamant que Rose portait depuis dix ans à son doigt. Il était magnifique et c'était un tel geste de s'en séparer, comme s'il devenait une sorte de relais, de lien entre leurs univers à présent.

(…)

Rose Tyler et son mari s'embrassaient toujours quand une sonnerie de téléphone, que la jeune femme reconnaissait parfaitement puisque c'était la sienne à une époque retentit derrière eux. Le Docteur prit quelques secondes avant de décrocher le téléphone que lui avait donné Rose et répondit à sa petite-amie et peut-être bientôt fiancée maintenant que Rose lui avait donné sa propre bague de fiançailles…

« D'accord, j'y passerais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Oui, Mickey est avec moi. D'accord, à dix6neuf heures. On y sera… A tout à l'heure, je t'aime. »

Le Docteur raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans la poche de son long manteau marron. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux amoureux qui le regardaient fixement et leur demanda de ne pas « décoller » avant qu'ils leur aient dit adieu.

Mickey et lui sortirent du TARDIS et Rose se tourna à nouveau vers son mari, lui prit la main et lui demanda d'une voix enjôleuse, de nouveau dans ses bras :

« On reste une nuit encore ? »


	21. Chapitre 20 et retour chez soi

**Chapitre vingt :** … Et retour chez soi.

Le repas était presque prêt quand on sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Jacqueline Tyler. Rose sortit de la cuisine et alla ouvrir au Docteur et Mickey. Leurs deux invités étaient en avance, ce qui était rare pour les deux, songea Rose. Mais ils fêtaient quand même leur retour à la vie… Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas de famille forcé auquel ils devaient participer. Pas exactement... Rose sourit en songeant qu'elle venait d'inclure le Docteur dans sa « famille ». Mais Mickey aussi l'était. Depuis bien plus longtemps même…

Depuis la cuisine ils entendirent tous les trois Jackie leur annoncer que le diner était prêt. Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir à la table que Rose et sa mère avaient dressée dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Comme ce diner restait improvisé, les frites et les bâtonnets de poulet qui se trouvaient déjà dans le frigidaire de Jackie Tyler constituaient à eux deux l'essentiel du plat qu'ils mangeaient. Rose avait espéré que ce diner serait l'occasion pour sa mère et son nouveau petit-ami de faire la paix, de discuter, de s'entendre,… A la place, toutes les deux remarquèrent qu'il était fort nerveux, pas vraiment impressionné par ce repas ou par la présence de Mickey en face de lui. Non, c'était autre chose qu'il avait à l'esprit. Et il ne dit – contrairement à son habitude – pas mot de tout le repas.

(…)

Le Docteur avalait les pommes-frites de son assiette et les nuggets de Jackie Tyler sans vraiment les apprécier. Le repas n'était pas mauvais, et c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose d'étonnant pour le Seigneur du Temps dans cet appartement.

Mais son attention, sa concentration était accaparée par cette bague sans écrin qu'il sentait peser un poids énorme dans sa poche. Elle était pourtant légère et ses poches supportaient de toute façon des objets de très grande masse. Un des nombreux avantages des habits d'origine gallifréenne qui lui restaient dans son TARDIS.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser pourtant. Qu'est-ce que c'était sinon un simple diamant posé sur un anneau doré ? Il savait trop bien ce que c'était, ce qu'il symbolisait pour Rose et son Docteur. Et elle le lui avait donné, comme ça. Sans même lui demander son avis, ni à lui, ni à son mari. Elle lui avait donné sa bague de fiançailles et maintenant elle l'obligeait presque à faire un immense pas en avant. Le voulait-il seulement ? Il avait voulu Rose pour lui, il avait vu combien elle était heureuse avec son époux et ses enfants,… Mais ce n'était pas la même Rose Tyler. Ils n'avaient pas vécus les mêmes épreuves. Sa Rose Tyler était encore si jeune… Il ne trouverait jamais le courage de le lui demander.

Pourtant le poids qu'il sentait sur ses cœurs lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder pour lui longtemps le cadeau de Rose. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux à un instant du repas et seule Mickey sembla remarquer ce court instant où le Docteur observait le visage de son ancienne petite-amie et soupirait juste après.

Rose elle-même ne le remarqua pas. Ou elle n'y prêta pas attention. Après tout, il pouvait la dévisager autant qu'il le voulait, son Docteur…

(…)

Le reste du repas jusqu'au dessert, tout autant improvisé que leur proposait Jackie Tyler – un gâteau que le Docteur et Mickey avaient été allés acheter avant de venir dans l'appartement suite au coup de téléphone de Rose – se déroula sans autre accroche, sans aucune accroche en fait. Cela soulagea Rose Tyler autant que cela l'inquiéta. Le Docteur n'avait jamais été aussi peu bavard. Et elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui retenait autant sa fougue et son excitation… Sa mère avait pourtant accepté qu'il vienne diner avec eux, n'était-ce pas ça aussi à fêter ? Attendait-il qu'ils soient seuls pour s'en réjouir ? Avait-il encore aussi peur de sa mère comme la fois où elle lui avait envoyé une claque à la figure ?

Rose ne savait pas pourquoi le Docteur se comportait si étrangement. Et elle fut encore plus surprise quand à la fin du repas, quand son assiette fut complétement vide, le Seigneur du Temps se leva, il avait toujours sa main dans sa poche, une seule main, dans une seule poche de son long manteau marron…

Le Gallifréen s'approcha ensuite de la jeune femme et lui demanda de le rejoindre au TARDIS. Sa voix était tremblante, il était vraiment plus nerveux que d'habitude. Et après qu'il eut salué Mickey et Jackie et qu'il fut sorti, les deux femmes Tyler et Mickey Smith commencèrent à commenter ce drôle de comportement qu'il avait eu. Rose s'inquiétait de plus en plus maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué sa nervosité.

Elle prit alors congé de sa mère et son ex-petit-ami et leur promit de revenir bientôt puis courut hors de l'appartement pour rattraper le Seigneur du Temps.

(…)

Il neigeait. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là qu'ils étaient en Décembre, ou peut-être en Janvier ? En tout cas, en hiver… Et il faisait froid dehors.

Heureusement qu'il avait toujours ce long manteau marron sur lui. Son estomac grondait sous son costume qu'il trouvait plus serré comme d'habitude. Le Docteur desserra légèrement le nœud de sa cravate, il avait du mal à respirer calmement.

Pourquoi était-il donc aussi nerveux, aussi impatient, aussi ? Il sortit pour la première fois de la soirée la bague complétement de sa poche, il n'avait fait que l'effleurer, comme si elle allait le brûler aussi sûrement que la glace la plus froide des montagnes sacrées de Gallifrey. Un contact si fragile avec cet or glacial…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait le faire mais il n'en trouverait pas le courage. C'était trop tôt. Alors pourquoi avait-il encore sorti sa bague ? Il était juste un idiot. Amoureux, fou amoureux… Mais c'était trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop !

Comme s'il s'agissait de la pire bombe de l'univers le Docteur laissa la bague retomber dans ses poches et s'apprêta mentalement à se faire exploser par la détonation. Un pas de plus, un titubement d'un homme saoul alors qu'il n'avait pas un gramme d'alcool dans le sang. Il était saoulé de sa vie. Il se sentait aussi misérable que ces dernières années de cauchemar. Il n'en était pas encore sorti du cauchemar. Pourtant, il avait retrouvé Rose, il avait embrassé Rose, il aimait Rose et il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il le savait depuis toujours, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Et la jeune femme aussi, il en était convaincu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit, la bague dans sa poche lui semblait le faire pencher encore vers la neige blanche qui recouvrait la rue devant les tours du Powell Estate. Son TARDIS était à quelques pas à peine mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, il lui semblait même que sa chère boite bleue s'éloignait de lui à chaque pas. Et il crispa de douleur, tombant à genoux dans la neige. Il se rappelle la première fois qu'il y avait eu de la neige au Powell Estate quand il était là avec Rose. Presque au même endroit. Il venait de se régénérer, il lui offrait sa main qu'il avait fait pousser quelques heures plus tôt et qui avait tant effrayée la jeune femme. Les cendres d'un vaisseau Syccorax tombaient alors sur eux comme la neige à présent recommençait à tomber et déposait ses flocons sur ses cheveux bruns.

(…)

Rose était sortie de l'appartement quelques minutes à peine après le Docteur. Elle avait couru en voulant le rattraper mais la jeune femme avait glissé dans les escaliers verglacés. Elle non-plus n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que l'hiver avait déposé ses premiers flocons dans la sa bonne vieille ville de Londres. En tombant, elle vit en contre-bas le Docteur tomber en même temps dans la neige devant son TARDIS et se dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chances qu'elle.

Elle se releva rapidement et marcha le plus sûrement possible jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Le Docteur se relevait à peine à son tour et il marchait toujours aussi difficilement dans la neige. Rose courut auprès de lui et glissa sa tête entre le bras et l'épaule droite du Seigneur du Temps pour le supporter jusqu'à la porte de son vaisseau. Il grommela quelque chose alors qu'elle sortait de sa propre poche une clé d'argent comme celle qu'ils avaient utilisée comme filtres de perception.

La compagne du Docteur inséra sa clé dans la serrure du TARDIS mais le Docteur lui attrapa la main et arrêta son geste alors qu'elle allait la tourner dans la serrure. Rose s'en étonna mais le Seigneur du Temps lui demanda d'attendre un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte du TARDIS. Il sortit ensuite une bague de sa poche.

Rose se rappela l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle s'étonna surtout de sa présence dans la poche du Docteur et du regard vide du Docteur qui la tendait vers elle. Elle lui demanda d'où il la tenait et vit le Docteur reprendre des couleurs et commencer une sorte de speech déstructuré comme Rose se dit qu'il en avait le secret.

Tout ce qu'elle en retint fut que c'était la bague de Rose, la Rose de l'univers parallèle. Et elle voyait que le Docteur lui demandait maintenant de la porter à sa place. Il finit enfin par parvenir à lui demander ce qui lui brûlait aux lèvres depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la bague au diamant rosé que lui avait donné l'épouse du Docteur d'un autre univers.

(…)

Il venait de lui prendre la main, elle avait déjà la bague de Rose dans sa paume et il la refermait à présent dans son poing avec ses deux mains. Il lui demanda alors avec un soulagement intense si elle voulait bien devenir sa femme.

(…)

Rose fut d'abord surprise de sa demande, même si elle s'y était quand même un peu attendue à la vue de cette magnifique bague. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais sa bouche s'ouvrit dans ce moment d'étonnement. Elle fouilla ensuite le regard du Seigneur du Temps à la recherche de la sincérité et de la peur qui y brillaient maintenant. Elle murmura alors sa réponse portée par le vent glacial de l'hiver comme un feu qui déjà lui brûlait les deux cœurs. Enflammé, il attira la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa avec une passion qui contrastait tant pour Rose avec la fragilité dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'alors.

Rose Tyler répondit à son baiser puis le Seigneur du Temps glissa la bague à son doigt. Elle remercia son double silencieusement. Le Docteur lui avait maintenant lâché la main mais l'enlaçait, réchauffant son corps tremblant avec la chaleur de ses bras. Il lui dit ensuite que lui et elles ne formeraient pas la même famille que leurs doubles et Rose hocha la tête avant qu'il ne lui promette qu'ils seront quand même heureux en construisant leur propre histoire, leur propre famille,…

Rose repensa à l'idée qu'elle avait eu plus tôt en incluant le Docteur dans sa famille. Maintenant ce n'était qu'encore plus réel, plus vrai, plus sûr. Il était sa famille et elle était la sienne. Ils échangèrent alors un nouveau baiser plein de promesses pour leur avenir, plein de l'amour qui les avaient séparés et réunis…

(…)

Rose lui avait dit oui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant où il ne tenait pas seulement la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras mais la clé de leur bonheur futur et commun. Enfin… Il n'avait plus un seul regret alors qu'il sentait le parfum de sa fiancée embaumer ses poumons et le contact de leurs lèvres se découvrant plus profondément à chaque nouveau baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Derrière Rose, le Docteur finit par voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls contrairement à e qu'ils pensaient. Il retourna délicatement sa future femme et tous deux purent observer Rose Tyler et son mari les regarder s'embrasser l'instant plus tôt et leur sourire à présent. Alonso et Gwyneth, leurs deux enfants, se tenaient devant eux, retenus par les bras des deux voyageurs spatio-temporels. Le Docteur de cet univers et sa Rose se prirent à nouveau la main et saluèrent d'un signe de tête plein de reconnaissance leurs doubles qui rentraient déjà à nouveau dans leur propre TARDIS. Les deux enfants les suivirent à l'intérieur dans la cabine bleue qui se mit ensuite à disparaitre devant les yeux du nouveau couple Tyler.

Une fois l'autre TARDIS entièrement dématérialisé, Rose soupira et dit tristement qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Le Docteur prit la clé toujours dans la serrure de leur cabine de police dans ses mains et se tourna vers Rose en souriant :

« Oui. Et si on rentrait chez nous, à présent ? Demanda-t-il en sortant la clé de la serrure où Rose l'avait insérée.

- On a un « chez-nous » ? Demanda malicieusement Rose Tyler.

- Où que tu sois, je serais chez moi, lui répondit le Seigneur du Temps, mais là, je pensais au TARDIS… Ainsi qu'à un lit bien tendre qui nous attend.

Rose lui sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle malice enjoleuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu…

« Pourquoi pas ? Dit Rose. On y aura moins froid…»

Le Gallifréen rit puis il prit Rose dans ses bras et claque des doigts : la douce lueur jaunâtre de la console du TARDIS se mit à éclairer le jeune couple et le Docteur entra avec Rose à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Il claqua de nouveau les doigts et les portes du TARDIS se refermèrent derrière eux, effaçant la lumière lunaire et la pluie des flocons de neige qui tombaient toujours à l'extérieur.

Le Docteur répéta ensuite, en sentant l'air chaud du TARDIS réchauffer ses membres endoloris par la neige et le gel, qu'ils allaient avoir bien moins froid que dehors dans ce lit dont il venait de lui parler. Rose rit à nouveau et l'embrassa.

Alors qu'il goûtait à nouveau les lèvres de sa compagne, le Docteur songea que si un couple Tyler était parti hors de cet univers, un nouveau venait d'y être aussi construit. Et le dernier Seigneur du Temps de Gallifrey embrassa encore sa Rose Tyler – sa fiancée - alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à leur nouvelle chambre commune.

Fin.


End file.
